


Don’t Walk in the Darkness

by shiyiiing



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyiiing/pseuds/shiyiiing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao woke up in an unknown bed with no clear recollection of last night and two small bite marks on his neck. He’s then abruptly thrust into the hidden world of vampires where he met Junhui, a pure blood vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> i needed more junhao so i'm writing more junhao :> and i apologize for this hot mess of a fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be an oneshot. i'm not sure what went wrong for i now have five chapters HAHA please anticipate the remaining four chapters! :>

The ache in his shoulders was what woke Minghao up.  
  
 _Argh_ , Minghao groaned mentally in his mind. Sleepily, he pried his eyes open to find a plain, white ceiling above him. The curtains must have been drawn for sunlight shone through the window, giving the bedroom a soft, morning glow.  
  
Minghao closed his eyes again, the softness of the bed drawing him back to sleep. Muttering under his breath, Minghao tried to turn over to lie on his shoulder but was halted by the same soreness that woke him up.  
  
 _What the —_  
  
Minghao frowned in mild confusion before returning to lying on his back. Again, Minghao saw the same white ceiling except something wasn’t quite right...  
  
 _Wait a minute._ Minghao jolted up in bed with a start, hissing at the soreness that had spiked up in his sudden movement. Yet, one thought was clear in his mind — _my ceiling is blue. This is_ not _my bedroom._  
  
Face taut with pain, Minghao collapsed back in the soft bed — which he realized with growing dread — wasn’t his own bed.  
  
 _Where am I? What the hell happened last night?_ Minghao demanded to himself, racking his brains relentlessly. Minghao shut his eyes, trying to recall last night’s events.  
  
Last night, it was the wedding dinner of his longtime crush and after an evening of wearing a false smile, Minghao had went drinking alone to drown his sorrows and numb the ache of his shattered heart. Though he was genuinely happy for the newly married couple, the pain of his heartbreak was still overwhelming. Vaguely, Minghao could remembered himself downing beer after beer, each time numbing his pain by a little, until he was so drunk that he couldn’t even walk in a straight line.  
  
Forcing himself to recall the previous night’s happenings, Minghao remembered paying for his bill and then leaving the bar on unstable legs. He had left his car at the bar, sober enough to know that he shouldn’t be driving, and proceeded home on foot. He could faintly recalled walking home, pausing to throw up a few times, but then...  
  
 _Damn it._  
  
Minghao couldn’t remember anything after that. He could clearly recall people giving him a wide berth, probably repulsed by the stench of beer or feared that he would vomit on them, but his memories were hazy and after turning around that corner...  
  
 _Argh._ All of the sudden, there was a pounding headache and Minghao didn’t bothered straining his brain any further. Instead, he squeezed his eyes shut as if doing so would ease the ache in his head.  
  
 _Calm down, calm down._ Minghao chanted like a mantra, trying to relax despite the glaring fact that he had no idea where he was. There was no denying it — he had been drunk out of his mind and someone probably thought it would be nice to bring him home and —  
  
Disgust rose in the form of bile as Minghao instinctively glanced down and noticed that he wasn’t even wearing the same clothes from last night.  
  
 _Who knew what happened last night?_ Minghao felt sick as a number of possibilities popped into his mind, each more disgusting than the former. The Chinese boy was no means vain but he was practical and he knew that he was good looking and how horrible humans can be.  
  
 _I need to get out of here._ Minghao thought with sudden resolution, forcing his eyes open. The ache in his shoulders had dulled considerably and the shock of the situation had made him wide awake with adrenaline pumping through his veins.  
  
Minghao swung his legs off the bed, the cool wooden floor waking him up further. Bare footed, Minghao hurried to the bedroom door and closed around the metal door knob, a small part of him fearing that it was unlocked. Thankfully, he twisted the doorknob and the door swung opened.  
  
 _Thank God._ Minghao thought with gratefulness, hastily rushing out of the suddenly confining bedroom.  
  
As expected, Minghao found the house unfamiliar and filled with personal artifacts that didn’t belong to him. There were two other closed doors, identical to the one Minghao had just left, and he desperately prayed that whoever that was in there was sound asleep.  
  
His bare feet padded the floor as Minghao crossed the living room to get to the main door. He twisted the doorknob again but to his horror, found it locked.  
  
 _Please, no._ Starting to panic then, Minghao kept jiggling the doorknob in hopes of it magically unlocking but it remained stubbornly locked.  
  
 _No, no, no._ Minghao found himself walking backwards as if the locked door was contagious. His eyes darted around and caught sight of slightly tanned skin. Heart pounding loudly in his chest, Minghao spun around in shock, expecting to see the person who brought him home.  
  
Except, it was only Minghao’s own reflection staring back from a floor length mirror. His eyes were wide with fear and panic, his blond hair messy from sleep but what caught his attention the most was the two, small bite marks on his neck.  
  
A shiver ran down his spine as Minghao stared fixedly at his reflection. The two bite marks seemed to leer at him the longer he stared at them.  
  
 _Oh my..._ Strangely enthralled, Minghao tentatively reached for the protruding bite marks that interrupted the otherwise smooth skin, his reflection mirroring his actions. His fingertips brushed the bite marks hesitantly, curiously and almost immediately, Minghao hissed in pain at the rush of pain.  
  
 _They’re... They’re real._ Minghao gasped in a mix of interest and disbelief. He ghosted over the bite marks, the novelty of them disappearing and getting replaced with horror. Shocked, Minghao withdrew his hand from the marks, reality hitting him like a brick wall.  
  
Minghao’s terrified eyes met his reflection’s identical pair as his mind tried to process everything at once but coming up as a jumbled mess of thoughts. _But — But that means — But, it can’t be — I can’t been — They’re not —_  
  
Someone cleared his throat behind Minghao.  
  
  
  
From his position at his bedroom doorway, Junhui watched the male in front of him in mild amusement, his eyes raking the boy’s figure almost leeringly. He was probably of the same height as Junhui or an centimeter shorter, but his body was leaner and thinner with a slim figure. His blond hair was tousled and his clothes rumpled from shifting about when asleep but the boy still looked gorgeous.  
  
 _He’s cute._ Junhui thought to himself, allowing himself a smile. _But young. How young is he?_  
  
Silently, Junhui closed the bedroom door behind him, the lock clicking into place, and approached the oblivious boy in front of him. He made no noise to indicate his advancement and the boy didn’t appear to notice him nearing.  
  
With interest in his eyes, Junhui watched as the boy hesitantly touched the two bite marks on his neck, strikingly obvious against the tanned span of skin. He stifled a chuckle when the boy hissed in pain, his hand jerking back unconsciously, but returning again moments later brushing the marks again, full of curiosity that mortals were infamous for.  
  
 _Adorable_ , Junhui briefly mused before clearing his throat loudly. Nearly instantly, the boy spun on his heel, an expression of pure shock tinged with fear on his young face. Junhui bit back a smirk when the boy’s jaw dropped upon laying eyes on the vampire as he widened his eyes almost comically.  
  
“Hello,“ Junhui drawled, letting some amusement slip into his voice. He rather enjoyed the look on the boy’s face and the fear he had over him.  
  
“Please don’t kill me.“ The boy immediately pleaded, his face collapsing into a frightened expression. “I promise I won’t tell anyone that you’re — you’re —” The words seemed to die in his throat as he gestured frantically to Junhui.  
  
“A vampire?” Junhui helpfully supplied, letting his fangs appear ever so slightly.  
  
The boy’s face paled, losing whatever colour he had originally. Then, he struggled to recover his composure.  
  
“Yes!” The boy hastily corrected himself, tripping over his words as he rushed, “I mean, no, you’re not a vampire. Everyone knows you’re not a vampire and I’m not going to tell them otherwise so please, please don’t kill me.”  
  
“I’m Junhui,” Junhui went on, ignoring the boy’s pleads. “What’s your name?”  
  
“Please let me go, I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” The boy begged, having not heard the vampire’s words over his own pleads.  
  
“What’s your name?” Junhui repeated, amused by the boy yet there was a flick of irritation at having to reiterate himself. Junhui was never fond of the virtue patience.  
  
“I swear I won’t tell a soul. I swear on my life so please —” The boy’s voice died as he stared at the finger on his lips that effectively silenced him. He raised his eyes uncertainly, meeting Junhui’s, but remained silent.  
  
“Let’s try again. I’m Wen Junhui,” Junhui smiled slowly, a hint of fangs showing, “what’s your name?”  
  
The boy swallowed nervously, eyes flicking to Junhui’s finger still on his lips and then back to Junhui’s eyes, before managing a soft whisper, “Minghao. Xu Minghao.”  
  
“Xu Minghao,” Junhui echoed, liking the way the name rolled off his tongue fluidly. _A fellow Chinese._ He removed his finger from the boy’s lips and asked, “how old are you, Minghao?”  
  
“I’m twenty this year.” The boy, Minghao, quickly answered, as if afraid that Junhui would hurt him if he replied too slowly.  
  
 _You look younger than you really are._ Junhui pondered in mild surprise before he dismissed that thought as satisfaction replaced it. _You’re legal then. Good._  
  
“I’m older than you then.” Junhui remarked instead before he stared at Minghao intently, inquiring. “Do you know why you’re here?”  
  
“No,” Minghao disclosed but Junhui could tell what he was thinking — he was, after all, a vampire — and he didn’t blame the former for coming to that conclusion.  
  
“Last night, I was returning home and I saw you,” Junhui slowly stated, his eyes focused on Minghao’s, “drunk and pressed up against the wall by an impure. He had his fangs out and I —”  
  
“What’s an impure?” Minghao couldn’t help but blurt out, the foreign term eliciting his curiosity.  
  
Junhui only stared at him in confusion and disbelief but Minghao only returned his gaze innocently and in anticipation. Then, he remembered. _Oh, right. Human. He's a human._  
  
“An impure blood, or impure for short, is the lowest kind of vampire there is. They have eternal bloodlust and nearly always kill their victim when feeding.” Junhui elaborated, continuing even when Minghao winced at his diction. “Impures don’t care if you’re alive or dead afterwards, they just want to suck you dry of blood.”  
  
“Then why am I still alive?” Minghao whispered in terror, his voice nearly inaudible. His face was deadly pale at the thought that he could have _died_ last night.  
  
At his question, Junhui allowed himself to smile with pride as he simply answered. “Because I saved you. The impure was easy to deal with but the vital thing was, he had already bitten you.”  
  
Out of reflexes, Minghao’s hand flew to the twin bite marks impaled on his neck. “I’m not a vampire, am I?” His thoughts went wild again. _No, no, no…_  
  
A small chuckle left Junhui’s lips. “No, you aren’t. Only pure bloods have the ability to change humans to vampires but a bite from an impure can kill you.” He leaned closer to Minghao and murmured softly, “what do you think I did next?”  
  
Minghao gulped nervously, suddenly feeling self-conscious of his disheveled appearance in front of the handsome vampire.  
  
“I — I don’t know.” Minghao tried to back away but Junhui’s hands were suddenly on his shoulders, restraining him. Starlted, the younger boy tried to look anywhere but Junhui’s eyes yet he felt irresistibly drawn to the pair of knowing orbs.  
  
“In order to save you,” Junhui begun, his breath hitting Minghao’s skin with each word, “I put my lips over the marks,” he leaned closer until he could kiss the marks if he wanted to, “and sucked the venom out.”  
  
Minghao couldn’t stop the small gasp from escaping, the visual of the scene and Junhui’s low, husky voice too much for him to handle. Despite himself, Minghao could feel himself being attracted to him and unspeakable thoughts popped up in his head. The vampire was handsome, ridiculously so, and he knew it.  
  
 _Don't think of him in that way!_ Minghao warned himself even as Junhui leaned in even closer until he was clearly within the former’s personal space. Minghao’s heart started to pound loudly and he was glad for Junhui’s hands holding him up for his legs were suddenly weak. He told himself it was because of the drastic revelation. His heart laughed at him.  
  
Boldly, Junhui lazily stared at Minghao, his eyes first staring at the two marks on his neck before wandering up to his lips. Unwittingly, Minghao’s tongue darted out to wet his lips and the vampire’s eyes darkened for the barest of second.  
  
 _Is he — Is he going to —_ Minghao held his breath in unexplainable anticipation.  
  
All of the sudden, Junhui moved back, giving Minghao his personal space back yet there was a cocky air to him as if he knew exactly what Minghao was thinking. He smirked knowingly at the younger who released his breath, half relieved and half disappointed.  
  
 _It's normal, it's normal._ Minghao hastily reassured himself, despite his reddening cheeks. He appealed to his logical side. _It has been a long time since I laid with anyone. It’s natural to feel attracted to him._  
  
The arrogance pulsing from Junhui cleared Minghao’s mind and he hastily straightened up, struggling out of the vampire’s grip. Careful not to meet the vampire’s eyes, Minghao smoothed down his shirt and coughed into his hand.  
  
 _He’s so full of himself and proud and arrogant._ Minghao condemned the other boy mentally with an air of finality.  
  
“So, what happened next? After you sucked,” Minghao could feel the faint, familiar flush spreading across his face again and quickly added, “the venom out?”  
  
It's utterly ridiculous how uneasy and out of character this Junhui guy was making Minghao. Since when did he blush so easily and so often?  
  
“You passed out.” Junhui simply responded, tilting his head in a curious manner.  
  
“I passed out.” Minghao repeated, feeling that the answer was rather anti-climatic. _Okay, sure, that’s understandable_ , he thought of his drunk self last night. _I_ did _drank a lot._  
  
“Then what did you do?” Minghao inquired, still wary of the older boy.  
  
“I brought you home, changed your clothes because yours were torn and bloody.” Junhui explained, gesturing at Minghao who was indeed donning a new outfit. He fingered his shirt slowly — he wasn't an expert but he could still tell that it was expensive and most likely, branded. Then, another thought occurred to Minghao. _He saw me naked?_  
  
“I wiped you clean and about the bite marks,” Junhui gestured at the marks with his hand, completely oblivious to Minghao’s internal panic, “they’ll take a while before they heal completely so I suggest you hide it or something.”  
  
 _He saw me naked!_ Minghao exclaimed, cheeks flushed in embarrassment at the violation of his body.  
  
“Minghao?” Junhui called out softly, noticing the boy's lack of response.  
  
“Of course!” Minghao squealed without thinking.  
  
Mildly confused, Junhui peered at him and the younger rapidly went through the vampire’s words. Hastily, Minghao covered up, already thinking of the scarves hidden in his closet back at home. “I mean, I’ll do that.”  
  
“And I advise you to stay here for the time being first,” Junhui continued, walking towards the sofa and sitting down, “you stink of the impure and some of his friends might come after you.”  
  
“What? Why?” Minghao gaped, sniffing his arm self-consciously as all his previous worries disappeared. He was appalled that Junhui thought he stunk. “I don’t stink.” He insisted adamantly.  
  
Junhui eyed him as if offended that Minghao thought he was wrong. “Yes, you do. You smell of impure blood and stop trying to smell yourself. Only vampires can smell the stench and you’re not one of us.”  
  
“Wow, thanks.” Minghao replied, letting some sarcasm drip into his voice. _At least, only vampires think I stink._  
  
Junhui gave him a long, hard look before his features softened. He murmured quietly, understandingly, “you must be very afraid.”  
  
Minghao opened his mouth to retort a snarky remark but found that Junhui’s statement was true. His heart was still thumping in his chest, goosebumps all over him and the undeniable fact that vampires were after him hung over him like a burden.  
  
“Yes,” Minghao admitted after a while, his voice soft. “I’m afraid.”  
  
Again, the way Junhui stared at Minghao made his heartbeat speed up in an abnormal way. The two locked eyes and Minghao swore he stopped breathing.  
  
Then, Junhui broke the eye contact between them.  
  
“You can stay here for the time being until the stench is gone or until your wounds heal.” Junhui offered, diverting his gaze as he walked towards the sofa. He grabbed the television remote, tossing over his shoulder, “make yourself at home.”  
  
“Thank you.” Minghao was surprised at the words that left his mouth and the sincere gratefulness behind them. He hadn’t expected to have his life in danger last night nor had he expect vampires to be real. Yet, all he thought about then was thanking his saviour. “Thank you, thank you so much, Junhui ge.”  
  
Junhui smiled serenely, turning his head to rest his intense gaze on the blond boy. “You’re most welcome, Xu Minghao.”  
  
  
  
Minghao stared at the protruding bite marks on his neck.  
  
 _Vampires aren’t supposed to be real_ , he told himself and he would have believed it if it wasn’t for the vampire outside who was very much alive — figuratively speaking. Who knows how old Junhui already was. He may look to be in his twenties but Minghao had read enough vampire stories to know that appearances were deceiving.  
  
 _Last night, my crush got married. Now, vampires are possibly after my life._ Minghao shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He walked out of the bathroom, dressed in another set of clothes Junhui had offered him. _At least, there’s Junhui ge._  
  
Minghao dried his hair one last time before dropping the white towel into the laundry basket. He frowned slightly, _Junhui ge... He’s interesting._ Minghao was still thinking of the impure comment he had made earlier; if impures were the worst kind of vampires that exist, then what were the best kind? And which did Junhui belong to?  
  
 _The best kind, of course. He saved you, didn’t he?_ The sane part of his brain reminded Minghao. _How can he be bad if he had saved you? Idiot._  
  
Minghao nearly opened his mouth to throw an insult back when he realized that he was about to insult himself. _I have to stop doing that_ , Minghao informed himself.  
  
Shaking his head, Minghao walked into the living room where Junhui was sprawled lazily on the sofa. His eyes remained focused on the television screen even when Minghao came to a stop before him. Awkwardly, Minghao debated briefly with himself before sitting down beside Junhui, leaving a small but socially acceptable space between them.  
  
Clearing his throat nervously, Minghao began uncertainly, “so, about the whole vampires are real thing, can I ask you a few questions?”  
  
“Shoot.” Junhui distractedly allowed, eyes briefly flickering to the younger boy for a second before returning to the television.  
  
Minghao bit his bottom lip once, unsure and hesitant, before diving right in.  
  
“You said impures were one type of vampires, the worst kind of vampires, in fact so what are the other types,” the blond boy blurted out, “how many types are there and how are they all different from each other and which of the type do you belong to and how am I supposed to trust you that you aren’t going to suck my blood?”  
  
Minghao heaved a sigh of relief, mildly surprised by all the questions hovering in his head but glad that he had voiced them out.  
  
In front of him, Junhui finally turned his head to face the younger boy, one eyebrow raised in surprise. He was mildly taken aback by the onslaught of questions; it has been a long time since Junhui interacted with humans besides the occasional feeding and fucking.  
  
“First of all, calm down.” Junhui ordered and Minghao had to stop himself from retorting but the brown haired boy didn’t seem to notice.  
  
“Secondly, impures are vampires who don’t bother controlling their bloodlust, they just drink from any human and they don’t give a damn if you survive or not later.” Junui continued without batting an eyelid. “They’re actually the result of a bitten human whose body didn’t accept the vampiric change and so became impures, doomed with eternal and uncontrollable bloodlust.”  
  
“There are two other types of vampires; pure bloods and half bloods. They are those vampires whose bites you should be afraid of.” Junhui added as he glanced at the marks on Minghao’s neck.  
  
In response, Minghao automatically pulled his shirt collar higher in a bid to cover them as Junhui continued speaking. “Pure bloods are vampires born from a vampire family, making them full vampires, hence the name.  
  
“Half bloods, however, are either the offspring of a vampire and a human or a changed human. Half bloods get to enjoy the same privileges as pure bloods but the older vampires kind of look down on them.” Junhui shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, as if he didn’t know why. “Their bites have different results. There’s a fifty percent chance that their bites can turn humans into vampires, like pure bloods, or does nothing, like impures. We’re pretty much immortal, nothing kills us except the usual stake to the heart, decapitation blah blah blah. Questions?”  
  
“Sunlight, garlic and whatnot… Does it affect you or something?” Minghao questioned, genuinely curious as he recalled myths about vampires.  
  
“Nope. They’re all myths.” Junhui answered flippantly. Minghao continued to stare at him in interest, mouth opening to ask another question but Junhui beat him to it.  
  
“And no, we do not sparkle under the sun.” Junhui barked out in mild annoyance and Minghao promptly closed his mouth.  
  
“I wasn’t going to ask that.” Minghao muttered under his breath but Junhui merely chuckled in amusement at the younger’s petulant look.  
  
“Sure, you weren’t.” The vampire murmured softly, his voice laced with heavy sarcasm. He returned his attention to the television screen.  
  
Minghao opened his mouth to retort but forced it shut. There was really no point in pressing the matter on any further.  
  
“Then what are you?” Minghao suddenly recalled his earlier question. He stared at the brown haired boy with an expectant expression.  
  
“Hmm...?” Junhui reluctantly tore his eyes from the screen to fix his gaze on Minghao.  
  
“I asked; which are you? Pure bloods or half bloods?” Minghao inquired and Junhui smiled mysteriously.  
  
“Make a guess.” Junhui prompted with a hint of mischief in his dark eyes.  
  
Minghao made a frustrated sound from the back of his throat. “How would I know?”  
  
Junhui slyly offered as he leaned forward, “I can bite you and you can make a guess from there.”  
  
Taken by surprise, Minghao spluttered in incredulity, his face turning a delicate shade of pink. He leaned back, enlarging the space between them. “Hey — You — Don’t joke about things like this!” _And stop making me feel flustered._  
  
Junhui merely shrugged, moving back. “It’s just a joke.”  
  
“Don’t joke about my mortality.” Minghao grumbled, turning away to face the television screen.  
  
There was a moment of silence as Minghao contemplated on his next move. He obviously have to stay in Junhui’s house for the next few days but then what? What if he goes home and the impures are still after him? What if Junhui decides to bite him? What if —  
  
“Pure blood.”  
  
“Huh?” Minghao broke off from his wild thoughts and faced Junhui with a questioning look on his face, not registering his words yet.  
  
Junhui rolled his eyes dramatically as he repeated pointedly. “Pure blood. You wanted to know, didn’t you? So I’m telling you now, I’m a pure blood.”  
  
“Oh.” Minghao lamely replied. Then, ever so discreetly, he moved a few inches away from Junhui, putting more space between him and the vampire. Then, another few inches...and another...  
  
“This is ridiculous.” Junhui finally declared in an exasperated tone when Minghao had reached the other end of the sofa. He eyed Minghao, “I’m not going to bite you.”  
  
Minghao only stared at him with a mixture of fear and incredulity. _Like, I’m going to believe you._  
  
“Unless you want me to.” Junhui added suggestively, winking flirtatiously, and Minghao turned crimson red.  
  
A cushion went flying.  
  
  
  
Minghao stirred slightly in his deep slumber, still lost in Dream World where there was unrequited loves, marriages and vampires.  
  
 _Vampires._  
  
Shocked, Minghao jolted awake from his position curled up on the sofa. He glanced around frantically and found no pure blood vampire in the vicinity. The room was dark, the only light streaming in through the windows, and deathly silent.  
  
As Minghao looked around, he saw that the television was switched off, explaining the silence. Minghao sat up, he realized that someone had placed a blanket around him. Fingering the soft fabric, Minghao allowed a small smile to appear, touched by Junhui’s small gesture of concern.  
  
For the next few minutes, Minghao explored the apartment despite the nagging voice in his head scolding him for being nosey.  
  
 _Hey, Junhui told me to make myself at home, okay? Shut up._ Minghao reprimanded himself and then stopped short when he realized that he was scolding himself again. He knocked himself on the head as punishment, telling himself. _All this vampire talk is messing around with my head._  
  
From the corner of his eye, Minghao caught sight of a flash of royal purple. Curious, he found himself approaching the shelf full of photo frames lined up neatly.  
  
Minghao held up the largest one — it was of a younger looking Junhui standing behind an older couple who were seated. Looking at the family portrait, Junhui couldn't be older than ten or eleven but already, an air of maturity surrounded him. The family was dressed in formal attire, diamonds and other precious jewels adorning Junhui’s mother, and tailored suits and ties for Junhui and his father. From the picture, Minghao could see Junhui clearly resembled his father but had his mother’s eyes and smile. Strangely, Minghao couldn't help but feel that the photograph was taken a long, _long_ time ago.  
  
The next photo was less informal and more recent. Junhui looked a bit older in it and had an arm draped over the narrow shoulders of a pretty girl with long, straight light hair that fell below her chin. They were pressed up close against each other, too close to be considered as just a friend — at least, in Minghao’s opinion. Both were grinning widely at the camera and Minghao couldn’t explain the tightening of his heart that he felt nor the sudden, irrational dislike for the girl's smile despite her angelic appearance.  
  
 _Guess he’s taken._ Minghao sighed almost unconsciously, putting the photo frame down harsher than intended. There was an audible _thud_ as the photo frame made contact with the shelf and Minghao reached for the next one — Junhui grinning happily while surrounded by a bunch of boys — when there was a loud bang from the front door.  
  
Instantaneously, Minghao spun around in shock, his heart, pounding in his chest. _Has the impures found me?_  
  
Except it was just Junhui, a hurried, ruffled Junhui but Junhui nonetheless and not some impure who managed to break in. Panting heavily, Junhui leaned against the apartment door and his eyes wide.  
  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” Minghao uncertainly asked, approaching the pure blood hesitantly. “Are you alright?”  
  
To his surprise, Junhui jerked his hand out at Minghao as he yelled, “No! Stop! Don’t move!” His eyes grew wider.  
  
Though slightly hurt, Minghao obeyed Junhui and stood rooted to the spot. “What’s going on?” He asked in a timid voice. Maybe he was right, impures had found him.  
  
“No, no. Don’t speak, don’t say a word.” Junhui commanded brusquely, finally leaving the door after peeking into the door hole. “This is bad, this is bad.”  
  
“What’s bad?” Minghao inquired curiously, amusement replacing his earlier emotion. He watched in growing amusement as Junhui comically paced around the apartment, frowning and mumbling inaudible words to himself.  
  
“Junhui?” Minghao called out hesitatingly, trying again. “What’s going on? Has the impures found me?”  
  
“No, it’s something even worse than that.” Junhui blurted out and Minghao jumped. He calmed down when Junhui continued in frenzy. “At least, I can kill impures but this is an entirely different matter. I can’t kill this person or else I’ll get _it_ from him. No, no, no, why did I go and meet them?”  
  
Minghao was getting more confused by the second. What was Junhui talking about? Who was this ’someone’ Junhui was obviously so afraid of? _Could it be_ , Minghao’s heart sank as he wondered dejectedly, _could it be the girl in the photograph? Is your girlfriend coming here?_  
  
All of the sudden, Junhui grabbed hold of Minghao’s arms, eyes frantic as he instructed. “You have to hide.”  
  
“What —” Minghao barely got the exclamation out before the taller boy was pulling him by the arm.  
  
Minghao tried to dig his heel into the carpet but Junhui was naturally stronger than him. The older boy all but dragged Minghao into a bedroom despite the latter’s protests and complaints.  
  
“I’m sorry, Minghao, but it’s best if they didn’t know you’re here.” Junhui apologetically told the human boy, looking so remorseful that Minghao nearly forgave him for manhandling him — _nearly_ — before slamming the door shut in Minghao’s face. Minghao gaped at the door in disbelief.  
  
Minghao tried to twist the doorknob but, to his horror, found it locked. He banged on the door repeatedly, about to yell out in annoyance when there was the sound of the front door opening. Automatically, Minghao stopped his actions — as annoyed as he was, he wasn’t going to make things complicated in front of Junhui’s girlfriend.  
  
Instead, Minghao pressed his ear against the wooden door, straining himself to hear the muffled voices, his curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
“So where is he, hyung?” A voice asked in excitement and Minghao was surprised that it belonged to a male. And that the owner was excited rather than furious. Who exactly was Junhui hiding him from?  
  
“There is no ‘he’.” Junhui’s voice scowled in annoyance, a hundred and eighty degree change from his earlier panicked tone. He was back to his arrogant self as he reprimanded, “you’re wasting your time here. There’s no one here.”  
  
Again, Minghao was surprised when a low, masculine voice replied in a lazy tone, “don’t try and lie, Junhui. I can smell the stench of an impure and it’s everywhere.” Through the door, there were the sounds of footsteps before the same voice chuckled, “he slept here, didn’t he?”  
  
 _The sofa._ Minghao realized, remembering the abandoned blanket lying on the furniture.  
  
There was the sound of fabric getting snatched roughly as Junhui retorted hotly in a bid to cover up, “don’t be silly, Soonyoung. I slept here.”  
  
“Of course, you did,” The same voice, Soonyoung, drawled in amusement, “because you obviously don’t have a bedroom with a bed in it.”  
  
Instinctively at the mention of the bedroom, Minghao took a step back. However, his arm knocked against the wardrobe and a distinct sound resounded through the bedroom door and into the living room.  
  
 _Shit_. Minghao started to back away from the bedroom door, his heart at his throat. Junhui obviously knew these two boys but they must be dangerous to Minghao if he didn’t want them to see Minghao.  
  
There was a second of silence before the first voice exclaimed, “you were lying, Junhui hyung! There’s someone in your bedroom.” Footsteps began to approach the bedroom Minghao was in and his heart raced.  
  
“Hey! Chan, don’t enter my bed —” Junhui yelled out just as the boy turned the key in the keyhole and pushed the door open.  
  
In response, Minghao sped up, stumbling backwards blindly. He tripped over something and fell backwards and was surprised to find softness enveloping his entire body, breaking his fall.  
  
 _Junhui ge’s bed_. Minghao realized with relief before footsteps thundered into the bedroom.  
  
By the time Minghao had raised himself on his elbows, he found himself staring at two drop dead handsome but unfamiliar strangers.  
  
“A human?” Both vampires chorused in pleasant surprise. Behind them, Junhui was sighing in defeat.  
  
Awkwardly, Minghao raised a hand to wave at them as he spoke the first things that popped up in his mind. “Erm, hi. Are you going to bite me?”  
  
Junhui facepalmed himself.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was this chapter?? :> sorry for the long wait haha. please ask me questions on [ask.fm](https://ask.fm/genexieve) or just pressurize me to update sooner HAHA

“Oh, this is so exciting!” One of the vampires beamed, showing off his fangs unknowingly. Minghao tried not to squirm; the boy was probably unintentional but it was still weird.  
  
Junhui eyed the younger vampire, repeating incredulously. “Exciting?”  
  
“Isn’t it?” The same vampire, which Minghao now knew was Chan, asked back. He turned to Minghao and questioned, “isn’t it exciting?”  
  
“That impures may be after me and I may lose my life?” Minghao deadpanned, looking like he was dubious as Junhui, and Chan nodded his head enthusiastically, the sarcasm lost on him.  
  
“It’s just like a movie!” Chan piped up cheerfully, with the innocence of a child even though he was at least eighteen years old.  
  
Sighing in resignation, Minghao weakly answered, “it’s so exciting, really.”  
  
“He agrees with me,” Chan pompously declared, glaring at the other vampires. He grabbed hold of Minghao’s arm and after a second’s hesitation, the Chinese boy relaxed from his earlier tense state.  
  
“He’s just being polite.” Junhui rolled his eyes but his smile showed that he wasn’t being mean. Chan grinned at the older vampire before launching into a conversation with Minghao who looked quite daunted by the rapid Korean the vampire was spitting out.  
  
Opposite them, the other vampire, Soonyoung, laughed at Minghao humouring the younger vampire. Nudging Junhui, Soonyoung shared, “I like this one. You have good taste.”  
  
“What are you implying?” Junhui growled back, mildly annoyed by the other’s vampire’s words.  
  
 _Really, must my good and humanitarian act of kindness be mistaken for me intentionally luring the boy to my house and ultimately my bed?_ The Chinese vampire scowled to himself as he explained. “An impure bit him and I just happened to pass by and saved him. That’s all to it.”  
  
“Is it really?” Soonyoung pressed on teasingly before he lowered his voice so that Minghao couldn’t hear. “You never brought a human back home before.”  
  
Disbelieving, Junhui gaped at the younger vampire before hissing back, “he was bitten and bloody. I couldn’t just leave him alone, could I?”  
  
“I’m just saying.” Soonyoung grinned, putting his hands up in defence. He spared Minghao, who was engaged in a conversation with Chan, a glance before complimenting, “he looks so young. But he’s very cute, though.”  
  
“I know,” Junhui let slipped before he realized who he was speaking to. Soonyoung smirked knowingly but Junhui shot him a warning glare before the other vampire could make another sarcastic remark.  
  
“In all honesty, it was kind of you to help him.” Soonyoung remarked in quiet admiration, glancing at Minghao who was smiling at some joke Chan had just made. “It has been so long since you initiated contact with humans. Is this the first time you’ve interacted with a human since Ming—”  
  
“Soonyoung,” Junhui scowled, his face suddenly upset. He glared at the younger who immediately became silent, an apologetic expression on his face at his mistake.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Junhui.” Soonyoung sincerely apologized, his solemn voice drawing the attention of both Chan and Minghao who glanced over in curiosity. “I didn’t meant to —”  
  
Abruptly, Junhui stood up, interrupting Soonyoung, and towered over the three other boys. His face was expression but when he spoke, his voice was hard and steely.  
  
“I’m retiring to my bedroom. Leave when you guys want to.” Junhui allowed, not meeting any of their eyes, before starting to make his way to the bedroom.  
  
“Wait, Junhui hyung,” Chan called out and when Junhui turned around, he found the younger vampire with his arms locked with Minghao’s and a flash of jealousy shot through him.  
  
“Can we bring Minghao hyung out?” The young vampire asked with a wide grin, oblivious to the elder’s gloom.  
  
Junhui rest his gaze on their entwined arms and sharply replied, “no. Minghao still stinks of impure. If you guys bring him out, you’re making me an easier target for impures.”  
  
Snorting playfully, Chan protested, “we can protect him. Come on, Junhui hyung.”  
  
“I already said, no.” Junhui snapped fiercely and both Minghao and Chan looked stunned by his outburst whereas Soonyoung turned his face away, knowing the other vampire’s reason for being upset.  
  
 _Okay._ Minghao was confused and he dared not speak. Instead, he eyed Chan from the corner of his eye and gave the younger boy the slightest shake of his head. _Don’t_ , he mouthed.  
  
“Oh but who am I to stop him?” Junhui bitterly spoke before dismissing them. He turned around and harshly spat out, “go if you want to, Xu Minghao.”  
  
As Junhui stormed into his bedroom, he could hear Chan instantly peppering Soonyoung with questions. “What’s wrong with Junhui hyung? Why is he so angry suddenly?” Upset, Junhui slammed the bedroom door shut loudly.  
  
“It’s not your fault,” Soonyoung reassured the younger vampire but his tone was berating and his face downcast. “It’s mine.”  
  
“I don’t understand,” Minghao voiced out, his expression of bafflement identical to the one Chan wore on his face. “What did you do, Soonyoung hyung?”  
  
Soonyoung diverted his gaze as he confessed to the puzzled boys. “I brought up an unhappy incident. I thought he had already gotten over it but I guess not.”  
  
“Oh.” Minghao simply glanced over to the bedroom Junhui had disappeared into. _He’s unhappy because of what Soonyoung hyung said._  
  
“Come on, Chan, let’s go back.” Soonyoung decided, getting to his feet. “Let’s just leave Junhui alone.”  
  
“Alright,” Chan reluctantly answered before promising Minghao, “we’ll hang out another day, okay?”  
  
“Sure,” Minghao smiled back sincerely. Despite the whole being a vampire thing, Minghao still thought that Chan was a nice person and they had really clicked during their conversation earlier.  
  
Soonyoung turned to face Minghao, a small smile on his face. “Minghao, it was a pleasure to meet you. Don’t mind Junhui and just let him be alone for a while.”  
  
Both of them stared at the bedroom and then, Minghao nodded, “I understand, Soonyoung hyung.”  
  
“That’s good,” Soonyoung was evidently relieved and he patted Minghao on the shoulder. Minghao followed the two vampires to the apartment door where they bid farewell before the Chinese boy closed and locked the door.  
  
The meeting of another two vampires left Minghao rather drained, especially since he has yet to eat anything since the wedding dinner the night before. Minghao went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, only to find it empty of any human food. Instead, there were blood bags after blood bags and Minghao hastily closed the refrigerator shut, as he felt bile rise in his throat.  
  
 _Okay, the refrigerator’s out._ Minghao immediately decided when his eyes fall on the telephone beside the sofa. _Takeout then._  
  
Eagerly, Minghao picked up the receiver and was about to dial the number for his favourite Chinese restaurant when something stuck him. _I don’t know the address of the place._ Disheartened, Minghao placed the receiver down as his stomach growled loudly.  
  
Blushing slightly, Minghao placed a hand on his stomach as he turned to the bedroom Junhui was in. _I could ask him for help._ But Soonyoung’s advice came back, _let him be alone for a while._  
  
 _I can’t disturb Junhui ge._ Minghao told himself before finally making up his mind. Without any hesitation, Minghao unlocked the apartment door and stepped out of the apartment.  
  
  
  
The sky was still a dark cobalt blue and the streets were mainly empty when Minghao stepped onto it. It appeared that Junhui lived in a rather classy place, judging from the doormen that opened the lobby door for Minghao and the general, extravagance of the whole building.  
  
Thankfully, Minghao had his wallet with him but another problem had arisen. Junhui’s apartment was located in one of the more affluent and wealthy districts, and the streets were lined with lavish and high-priced restaurants.  
  
 _Where am I going to find a place that’s not going to bankrupt me with one meal?_ The Chinese boy grumbled as he stuck his pockets into the jeans he was wearing. They belonged to Junhui but was slightly too big for Minghao.  
  
Minghao wasn’t sure for how long he had walked down the street, in search of a fairly cheap place to eat, but by the time he had found a Chinese restaurant, the streets were already empty of people. Even the Chinese restaurant was about to close up but on account of Minghao being a fellow Chinese, the lady boss pited Minghao and decided to cook one last bowl of noodles for him before closing up for real.  
  
“Thank you, Lady Boss.” Minghao flashed a grateful smile at the older woman who smiled back affectionately.  
  
Now full and satisfied, Minghao made his way back to Junhui’s apartment. There was cool breeze and Minghao hugged himself tightly, berating himself, _I should have borrowed a jacket from Junhui ge._  
  
His footsteps were the only sound in the otherwise silent street and Minghao couldn’t help but hastened his footsteps. _Don’t think about impures — Don’t think about impures — Damn it, Minghao, you thought about impures._  
  
Forcing himself to walk faster, Minghao brightened up when he glimpsed sight of Junhui’s apartment building, his safe haven, and hurried towards it when there was a hand on his arm.  
  
Before Minghao could even open his mouth to scream, he was roughly pulled inside an alley and slammed against the brick wall. The impact caused the Chinese boy to lose his breath and he gasped loudly before there were hands gripping his shoulders, pinning him to the wall. Minghao glanced up in fear and found himself face to face with a man.  
  
Or at least, what Minghao initially thought was a man until he bared his bloody fangs at the Chinese boy. It was only then did Minghao finally noticed the dried and flesh blood evident around the vampire’s mouth and his blood stained clothes. There was no sign of civility found in the vampire and through his fear, Minghao came to the only logical conclusion.  
  
 _Impure._  
  
  
  
It was past midnight when Junhui finally remembered that he wasn’t alone in the apartment but he, in fact, actually had a living human who needed food to survive staying with him.  
  
 _He needs food, doesn’t he?_ Junhui realized with a start, forcing himself to his feet. A pang of guilt stabbed the brown haired boy as he opened the bedroom door. _Now that I think about it, he hasn’t ate anything the whole time he was here, has he?_  
  
“Minghao,” Junhui called out tentatively upon not seeing the Chinese boy in the living room. There was no response and uneasiness started to build up within Junhui, and he started to yell, “Minghao, where are you? Minghao!”  
  
The remaining two bedrooms and the kitchen were empty of people and Junhui began to panic. He glanced at the apartment door and cursed under his breath. _That brat. He went out even after I said not to._  
  
 _Why is he endangering his life foolishly?_ Junhui growled lowly in frustration as gestured around the apartment entrance. Minghao’s scent was faint but it was still enough to tell Junhui that the Chinese boy has indeed left the apartment. _Why are all humans so stupid?_  
  
In a flash, Junhui switched to his vampiric speed before flinging the apartment door open. Without a moment’s hesitation, the vampire dashed out of his apartment and raced down the apartment building to prevent himself from losing another human.  
  
  
  
Minghao tried to scream but even before he could even open his mouth, the vampire was already clamping it with a hand that reeked strongly of blood. _No, no, no. Junhui ge, help! Someone, help!_ Minghao thought fiercely in his head as well struggled weakly against the vampire’s hold.  
  
“You smell so good,” the vampire leered at the defenceless Minghao as he sniffed at his exposed neck. In return, Minghao instinctively only turned his head away but that only revealed more of his neck and the vampire licked his lips at the tantalizing skin.  
  
“Don't bother struggling, human.” The vampire warned, his eyes lingering at Minghao’s neck before gazing at his fear stricken face. Another emotion besides hunger appeared in the vampire’s eyes as he murmured softly, “and aren't you a pretty little thing. So pretty, so young, so _alive_.”  
  
 _No_ , Minghao widened his eyes in pure shock as he watched the vampire lowered his eyes, dirtily checking the boy out. Minghao recognized the emotion in the vampire’s eyes and he felt sick to his stomach. _Please, don't. No, please, please._  
  
The vampire must have liked what he saw despite Minghao’s clear repulsion. “Yes, yes, you're so pretty and adorable.” The vampire whispered, more to himself than to anyone else.  
  
With one leg, the vampire began to force Minghao’s legs open despite the human’s unwillingness. Minghao tried to close them but the vampire was blocking him and his vampiric strength was much stronger than Minghao’s mortal one. Unconsciously, Minghao began to sob at his dire future and tears fell.  
  
 _No, please, don't. Bite me, kill me but not this!_ Minghao pleaded wildly mentally as he shook his head frantically but it was all in vain for the vampire ignored his protests. _Please, please, don't. Anything but this!_  
  
“You know, I have never fucked a boy,” the vampire shared with a leery smirk, confirming Minghao’s worst nightmare.  
  
 _No._ Minghao thought in stupefaction as the vampire removed his hand from Minghao’s mouth. The Chinese boy started to plead for mercy but then, the vampire forcibly slammed his lips against his.  
  
Minghao wanted to puke at the violation of his body but there was nothing he could do against the vampire. Instead, he cried freely as he tasted the coppery flavour of blood from the vampire’s mouth. There was nothing pleasurable nor enjoyable and all Minghao wanted was for everything to end.  
  
 _Please, please, make it stop._ Minghao sobbed uncontrollably under the vampire’s obscene ministrations. With his free hand, the vampire was ripping at Minghao’s shirt and he mentally screamed at each rip that exposed more of his skin.  
  
 _No! Stop! Don't!_ Minghao yelled in his head as he attempt to move but the vampire’s one that held him against the wall was still stronger than all of the strength Minghao had in his entire body.  
  
At that moment, the vampire tried to force Minghao’s lips open when he was abruptly ripped away from the Chinese boy. Now that nothing was holding him up, Minghao dropped to the ground like a rag doll as he raised his head feebly.  
  
Through his tears, Minghao could vaguely make out two figures in the dark with one having the upper hand. Holding his ruined shirt to his body, Minghao tried to make out what was happening in front of him.  
  
The stronger vampire stabbed the other with his bare hand and then, pulled back roughly. The weaker vampire let out a wail of pain. Blood and gore splattered everywhere, hitting the ground and walls, as the weakened vampire collapsed to the ground. Minghao faintly registered blood landing on his face but he made no move to wipe them away. His mind was a complete blank but his heart still raced with fear.  
  
The triumphant vampire dropped the heart he held in his hand onto the floor and then stomped on it brutally. Seconds later, both the heart and the body disintegrated into ashes. Still shocked and traumatized by everything he had saw and was subjected to, Minghao watched the scene in front of him unfold without saying a single word.  
  
Then, the surviving vampire turned to Minghao and he flinched like he had been stuck.  
  
“No, no — _please_.” Minghao begged as more tears ran down his cheeks as he tried to inch away. “Please — just bite me — kill me but — but don't touch me — don't fuck me.”  
  
The vampire halted, stopping a few feet away from Minghao, and then there was a hesitant yet familiar voice, “Minghao? It's me, it's —”  
  
“Junhui ge!” Minghao cried out in tremendous relief as recognition hit him instantaneously. He used whatever strength he had left to scramble to his feet as he practically threw himself at the taller boy who caught him gracefully in his arms.  
  
Clutching at Junhui’s shirt feverishly as if he would disappear if he didn't, Minghao sobbed into his chest. “Thank you, thank you, Junhui ge. You're here — thank you — I shouldn't have left you — thank you — Junhui ge.”  
  
“It's alright now, Minghao, it's alright now.” Junhui cooed reassuringly at the younger boy even though he had an expression of worry on his face. He patted the Chinese boy’s back as he wondered. _Will Minghao be alright?_  
  
“Please, Junhui ge,” Minghao choked out through his tears as he timidly lifted his head to look at the elder. There were tears stains and blood on his face, his shirt was torn and ripped, and his lips were bruised but Junhui felt that Minghao was still gorgeous. “Please bring me home.”  
  
“Of course.” Junhui agreed in a heartbeat as he scooped Minghao up in a flash. Before Minghao even noticed, Junhui was carrying him bridal style and his arms were hooked loosely around the brown haired boy’s neck.  
  
“Hold on tight.” Junhui quietly murmured to Minghao who then tightened his grip on the elder accordingly. He stared at Junhui with the gaze akin to amazement. Once satisfied, Junhui speeded back to home with Minghao in his arms.  
  
It wasn't long before the two of them were back in Junhui’s apartment. As gently as possible, Junhui put the younger down onto the sofa in the living room before taking a seat beside him to take a better look at the current state.  
  
Thankfully, Minghao was no longer crying and appeared to have recovered much of his composure already but the tears and blood were still jarring to Junhui. His torn shirt hung limply on his skinny frame but Junhui was relieved to find that his jeans was untouched. Coughing awkwardly, Junhui offered, “do you want to take a bath, Minghao?”  
  
“Yes. Please.” Minghao eagerly answered, managing a shaky smile of gratitude. His eyes were red from crying and he wiped at his face where blood had dried.  
  
Junhui only nodded his head in acknowledgement before he was off, a blur of movement. As quickly as he could, Junhui prepared a bath for Minghao but even vampires couldn't control the rate of water from the taps.  
  
 _Hurry up, for goodness’ sake_ , Junhui impatiently thought, glaring at the two bath taps as if they had personally offended him while tapping his foot. _Minghao wants a bath but it's taking too long to fill the bathtub with water._  
  
“Junhui ge?” Minghao timidly called out from the bathroom doorway. Under the harsher and brighter lights of the bathroom, Junhui could easily see that Minghao’s lips were red and swollen, and he felt a flare of fury at the impure and at himself.  
  
 _I should have paid more attention to him_ , Junhui berated himself but outwardly, he smiled kindly at Minghao. “Just wait a little while, Minghao. The bath’s about to be ready.”  
  
“You didn't have to run me a bath,” Minghao spoke softly, as he entered the bathroom. “I could have just used the shower. It's faster.”  
  
Junhui was about to make a retort when he noticed that the water level of the bathtub was only a mere two inches despite the brown haired boy having switched the taps on a while ago. Turning back to Minghao, Junhui acknowledged, “good point. Let’s use the shower then.”  
  
Nodding his head in agreement, Minghao then stared at Junhui expectantly who took a moment before realization dawned on him. _Oh, right. I have to get out first._ Embarrassed, Junhui hastily flashed to the bathroom doorway before giving Minghao a gentle smile, “take your time in the shower, Minghao.”  
  
“I will,” Minghao joked weakly as his cheek turned a faint red. Junhui conjured up a smile for his effort and was about to close the bathroom door when Minghao reached out.  
  
“Yes?” Junhui prompted, making sure that his tone was still gentle. He had came to a conclusion of why the Chinese boy had left the apartment — obviously, it must have been the lack of human food in the apartment. _And I must have been too fierce or cold earlier that Minghao didn’t dared to approach me but instead chose to risk his own life by going out._  
  
Minghao had his head bowed and his voice was barely audible as he wholeheartedly express his gratitude. “Thank you for saving me, Junhui ge.”  
  
 _Oh_. Junhui was taken aback but subconsciously, he found his hand reaching out to Minghao. Affectionately, the vampire ruffled the boy’s blond locks as he smiled fondly, “it’s my duty to. You’re under my care now.”  
  
Shyly, Minghao raised his head to lock gazes with Junhui. “Thank you.” He whispered softly and Junhui felt something not exactly unfamiliar tug at his heartstrings.  
  
Without another word, Junhui gave Minghao a crisp nod before closing the bathroom door. Then, he leaned against it as he closed his eyes in dull resignation. _Not again._  
  
When he had saw Minghao with the impure, all logic and reason flew out of Junhui’s head and he let his vampiric side take over. He had been unnecessarily cruel with the impure by tearing out his heart when he could have just decapitated his head but Junhui had been furious beyond belief at that time. Furious at the impure for daring to touch Minghao without consent and furious at himself for forgetting about Minghao’s wellbeing.  
  
Yet, beneath his fury, there was worry. Junhui had been worried sick for Minghao, worried that he had already been bitten, worried that he would lose him like how he lost Mingming. Minghao had been at the forefront of his mind ever since Junhui brought him home but the one time Minghao needed him the most, Junhui was thinking about Mingming instead.  
  
 _Soonyoung was right. I should get over Mingming already._ Junhui chid himself, still upset. _Because I didn’t, I nearly lost Minghao._  
  
Junhui wasn’t a fool and he knew exactly what all these feelings meant. _I’m in love with Minghao. In the span of two days, he managed to sneak into my heart without me knowing. Once again, I fall in love with a human._  
  
  
  
When Minghao emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe, Junhui felt like hitting himself.  
  
 _Clothes! I completely forgot about clothes._ Junhui scolded himself as he leapt to his feet from his seat on the sofa. _It has been too long since I last played host to anyone, much less a human._  
  
“Give me a second to get you some clothes,” the brown haired boy instructed, his voice stony because of his own slipup, and Minghao nodded meekly.  
  
 _He looks adorable_ , Junhui faintly registered as he passed by Minghao. The bathrobe was already a size too big for the vampire but when the younger donned it, it looked like Minghao was practically drowning in him. Add in his damp hair, wide eyes and flushed cheeks, Minghao looked absolutely innocent and vulnerable and —  
  
 _Stop it!_ Junhi reprimanded himself sharply as he disappeared inside his bedroom. He pulled at his drawer with much more ferocity needed as he continued scolding himself. _How can you think of Minghao in that way when he just been through such a traumatizing event?_  
  
Outside, Minghao sighed heavily as he plonked himself on the empty space Junhui had vacated. The clothes he had earlier wore were already dumped in the wastebin in the bathroom since Minghao figured that they were too torn and dirtied to be worn again.  
  
 _He’s mad at me, isn’t he?_ Minghao thought with an air of finality before he went on to criticize himself angrily. _I shouldn’t have left the apartment when he said not to. I disobeyed and got myself into trouble, and he had to save me. Who wouldn’t be mad?_  
  
 _But he still treated me so well._ Minghao admitted with some bashfulness as he thought back. _He saved me, brought me back and treated me like porcelain the whole time. He didn’t have to do all that but he did._ For some strange reason, warmth began to blossom in his chest and Minghao couldn’t help but smile.  
  
“Here, change into these.” Junhui appeared suddenly, a pile of clothes in his outstretched hand. He was pointedly not looking at Minghao but the younger didn’t mind — he was already grateful that Junhui was being cordial to him.  
  
“Thank you,” Minghao breathed out sincerely and got to his feet. He was about to make his way to his bedroom when there was a hand on his arm and he turned to see Junhui staring at him in undisguised concern.  
  
“I just want you to know, that everything that happened tonight,” Junhui began with some awkwardness, “it’s not your fault. Everything — leaving the apartment, the impure apprehending you — they’re all not your fault so don’t blame yourself.”  
  
“Junhui ge...” Minghao called out quietly, the warmth in his chest growing hotter as he realized what the brown haired boy meant. _He doesn’t want me to blame myself._  
  
Taking a deep breath, Junhui finally turned to Minghao. Their eyes met as he insisted purposely, “just don’t blame yourself. Nothing was your fault so don’t you _dare_ blame yourself.”  
  
The vampire’s tone was harsh and fierce but Minghao didn’t feel like he was being scolded. On the contrary, he felt Junhui’s concern and care for him as clear as day and his heart swelled with happiness. _He isn’t angry at me. Junhui ge isn’t angry at me._  
  
Suddenly overwhelmed with emotions, Minghao moved forward and unexpectedly hugged Junhui tightly. He buried his head in Junhui’s chest as he murmured the words. “Thank you, thank you, Junhui ge.” Tears threatened to fall but unlike the previous tears of fear, they were tears of happiness and gratefulness.  
  
After a moment’s hesitation, Junhui embraced Minghao back as he allowed himself this small gesture of affection.  
  
  
  
The next few days passed by without much fuss. Thankfully, it was the school holidays for Minghao so he didn’t have to explain his absence to the professors. He lived alone in a rented apartment so he also didn’t have to worry about any concerned flatmates or parents, though Minghao did called his parents for his biweekly filial phone call. As for the few friends that he had, Minghao fibbed about having a flu and they didn’t press on. If he had to be honest, Minghao wasn’t exactly a social butterfly but more of a wallflower.  
  
Sometimes, Minghao wondered if coming to Korea was a mistake. Initially, he figured that moving to a foreign country would be a great and exciting experience where he could learn a new language, a new culture and make new friends. Now, Minghao realized that instead of doing all that, he had been immersing himself in his studies and crushing on an unattainable student from a far. It wasn’t clear before but now that there was a halt in his usual lifestyle, Minghao was suddenly aware of how incredibly _bland_ his life had been.  
  
 _What have been doing with my life before?_ Minghao pondered, truly puzzled by how he had lived through his boring and plain life. The thought was depressing, especially considering the fact that he had moved to Korea so that he could live a more exciting life. Instead, the opposite had happened and the irony was hard to accept. _Have I been wasting it by only studying and never actually enjoying it?_  
  
“A penny for your thoughts?” Junhui voiced out, walking past the boy seated on the sofa. He dropped a bag on the counter and then circled around it to head to the refrigerator.  
  
“They cost a dollar, okay?” Minghao retorted but there was no real bite in it. Ever since their hug, the two had became closer and Minghao no longer feared the elder. On the other hand, Junhui was still aloof at times and shut himself out but he had to admit that the human had grown on him.  
  
Junhui didn’t bother coming up with a comeback. Instead, he pulled out a blood bag from the refrigerator and poured the liquid in a cup. It was an oddly normal scene as it was pretty obvious that the red liquid was blood yet Junhui treating it like milk.  
  
 _How many days has it been?_ Minghao mused thoughtfully, staring at the vampire. The younger had noticed that, ever since _that_ day, Junhui has never left the apartment again. Maybe he was afraid that Minghao would leave the apartment again or that Minghao would feel insecure being alone but after that particular day, Junhui didn’t take a single step out of the apartment.  
  
Instead, Junhui spent the entire day fussing over Minghao like a mother hen and occasionally sniffing the Chinese boy for impure stench. Apparently, according to Junhui, the odour had grown stronger because of the second impure which meant that Minghao had to stay in his apartment for a longer period of time. On the brighter side, the two wounds on Minghao’s neck had healed completely.  
  
“I’m flattered that you’re staring at me, Minghao.” Junhui teased, a hint of arrogance in his voice. He sent the younger a wink over the top of the cup and Minghao hastily diverted his gaze but he could already feel his cheeks grow warmer.  
  
“Don’t be stupid,” Minghao mumbled back as he got to his feet. Then, he remembered their usual morning routine and Minghao quickly approached the vampire, jokingly teasing. “Do I still stink?”  
  
Junhui drew a deep breath and almost immediately shrank back as he scrunched up his nose. “Yes, you do.”  
  
For a second, Minghao’s face fell in disappointment before a smile appeared. “Never mind then.” He turned to the McDonald's breakfast set that Junhui had ordered. These days, Minghao’s meals consisted of fast food or takeout since Junhui didn’t have any human food to offer him.  
  
But Junhui was still bothered by the desponded expression that he had saw on Minghao. _He must be sick of being stuck inside all the time._ The vampire noted before an idea hit him.  
  
Tentatively, Junhui suggested, “why don’t we go out today?”  
  
“Go out?” Minghao echoed in disbelief as he stared at the elder.  
  
Suddenly feeling self conscious by Minghao’s gaze, Junhui coughed once to stall for time to recover himself. “Yeah, like to the supermarket? You need real food. And we can just drop by the clothing stores to get you some proper clothing because...” He gestured uncomfortably at Minghao who were clad in a shirt a few sizes too big.  
  
“Or we can just go to my apartment?” Minghao proposed eagerly but Junhui shook his head.  
  
“We can’t. You still stink and impures may just follow your trail back to your apartment.” Junhui explained, shooting the idea down almost immediately.  
  
“Oh, okay then.” Minghao accepted before muttering under his breath, almost annoyed, “I don’t stink. It’s you vampires being weird.”  
  
Junhui politely pretended that he didn’t heard Minghao.


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait but here’s the third chapter! :> do comment and ask me questions on [ask.fm](https://ask.fm/genexieve) haha

“You have to stop clinging to me.” Junhui whispered to Minghao who had both his hands gripping at the vampire’s jacket, fingers dug deep into the fabric. He scanned their vicinity and more than a few shoppers instinctively looked away from them. “People are staring at us.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Minghao hissed back but he made no movement to release his death grip. In fact, he appeared to have leaned in closer to Junhui, lessening the short gap between them to practically nothing.  
  
Normally, Junhui wouldn’t have mind having a person pressed flush against him, especially if it was Minghao, but honestly, it was difficult to walk with another person’s feet constantly stepping at the back of your shoes. It wasn't so bad earlier in the boutique where Junhui had lavished Minghao with branded clothes and designer outfits since it was a smaller area, compared to the supermarket they were in. Then again, Junhui was pretty sure Minghao was about _this_ close to asking the elder to stay with him in the dressing room when he was trying on his clothes.  
  
“Minghao,” the elder called out in a warning tone as he nearly tripped over their legs for the umpteen time. The shopping cart Junhui was pushing came to a sharp stop as the brown haired boy assertively pried Minghao’s fingers from him. He turned around to give Minghao a pointed look.  
  
“I’m sorry!” Minghao automatically defended himself, his fingers sprayed out. “It’s just that now that I know of the existence of vampires, I’m feeling jumpy.”  
  
Junhui snorted at the reasonable response before pulling Minghao closer to his side. Before the younger could protest, Junhui swung a protective arm over his shoulders so that Minghao was tucked nicely under him.  
  
“Is this better? Don’t worry your head off.” Junhui reassured in a slightly amused tone as his other hand ruffled the blond boy’s curls fondly. “No impures are going to snatch you away with me here.”  
  
“It’s — It’s better.” Minghao squeaked out as he hastily diverted his face. He could feel his heart racing at the affectionate action and his face flushing. There’s no way Minghao could deny it because —  
  
 _I have a crush on Junhui ge._ Minghao confessed to himself before embarrassment filled his entire being. His crush was now blatantly clear because Minghao knew from experience that this was exactly how he would react when in close proximity with the object of his affections. _I don’t know what to feel? Relief? Because I have finally figured out the weird feelings I have been experiencing?_  
  
As subtly as possible, Minghao gazed at Junhui from the corner of his eye. The elder was undeniably handsome with his kissable lips and defined cheekbones but beneath his seemingly human exterior, Junhui was a vampire.  
  
 _How can we ever work out?_ Minghao pondered, feeling dejected at their bleak future — if they would ever have one. _He’s immortal and I’m not. He’s never going to die and I will. Our relationship will never work out._  
  
A sigh escaped Minghao’s lips as he added, _not to mention, why would a person like him ever want to be with me? I’m just a human, a weak human with the oh so_ wonderful _gift of attracting two impures in two days. Man, I probably broke a record or something._  
  
“You don’t like cabbage?” Junhui’s voice interrupted Minghao’s train of thoughts and the Chinese boy glanced at him hastily.  
  
“No?” Minghao ventured in uncertainty. “I’m fine with it?”  
  
Junhui placed the vegetable in the shopping cart as he inquired in slight concern, “what’s with the sigh then? Is something bothering you?”  
  
Minghao opened his mouth and his thoughts flooded his mind. _I like you and I want to be with you but you’re a vampire and I’m not. Heck, do you even like me back? Because you’re perfect and I’m not but I really like you. Do you see the problem here?_  
  
“Nothing’s wrong,” Minghao instead lied, his voice coming out fake, even to his own ears. Surprised, Junhui raised an eyebrow but didn’t press on.  
  
 _Is he still afraid of me?_ Junhui wondered in mild confusion as he picked out more vegetables with his free hand. _Well, I can’t blame him. I tore out someone’s heart in front of him. That’s bound to be traumatizing for anyone._  
  
Honestly, Junhui was still upset at himself for causing Minghao to go through all that sufferings. Yet, beneath that, he was also annoyed at himself for singlehandedly destroying whatever good impressions Minghao had of him. In the beginning, Minghao had been wary and jumpy the whole time he was with Junhui but had gradually relaxed and became at ease. And Junhui just _had_ to go destroy all that time by giving Minghao a front row seat to him murdering someone and right after the poor boy was traumatized and molested.  
  
 _Hey, I’m a vampire who needs blood to survive and is also capable of ripping someone’s heart out of their chests._ Junhui derisively mocked himself, his mental thought practically dripping with sarcasm. _And you have grown on me and I’m really fond of you. So would you be my boyfriend?_  
  
“Only a fool would,” Junhui muttered under his breath in exasperation and didn’t notice Minghao picking up on his words.  
  
“I’m sorry but did you say something?” The younger timidly inquired, still stuck to Junhui’s side.  
  
Unwittingly, Junhui snapped out, “nothing.”  
  
Then Junhui’s heart ached as he watched Minghao’s face fell immediately at his curt answer before a upset expression appeared. Without another word, Minghao turned away and busied himself with the his handphone.  
  
 _Brilliant job, Junhui. Just fucking brilliant._ The vampire berated himself, furious at his stupid actions. Junhui would have ripped out his heart right there and then for upsetting Minghao but he figured that it’s best that he doesn’t traumatized the poor boy again.  
  
The two of them eventually finished their grocery shopping in silence. At the cashier, Junhui removed his arm from Minghao who was both relieved and upset by the lack of touch. While Junhui took out their purchases from the shopping cart, the younger boy stood by it awkwardly when there was a tap on his shoulder. Confused, Minghao turned around to find a middle aged woman with a worried face.  
  
“I’m sorry but you are...?” Minghao questioned, baffled by her initiation of a conversation because he had no recognition of the lady.  
  
“I don’t know you either but is that man bothering you?” The lady whispered in a low voice, pointing discreetly at Junhui who was now behind Minghao. “You have a pained expression on your face and until just now, he never once released his hold on you. Is he — well — holding you against your will?”  
  
“Oh,” Minghao awkwardly stated as his face turned crimson red at what the lady was implying. _Is that what we look like to people?_ “No, no, he’s not bothering me.”  
  
But the lady only looked more worried as she quickly went on, “don’t be afraid of him. You can tell me the truth and I can help you if he’s treating you badly. You looked so pained and troubled.” She clasped hold of Minghao’s hand, pulling him a distance away from Junhui, and Minghao wanted nothing more than to dig a hole and hide under it.  
  
Her voice dropped to a whisper. “Don’t be afraid, child. He’s treating you badly, isn’t he? You must tell me or someone. Especially with all the murders nowadays, you have to be careful. You mustn’t lie to protect him.”  
  
“No! I’m not lying,” Minghao urgently reassured the lady, gently yet pointedly pulling his hand out of her grip. His voice may have been louder than he intended for Junhui glanced over in mild concern.  
  
“Don’t be afraid of him,” the lady insisted stubbornly, just as Junhui approached them.  
  
“Is there a problem?” Junhui politely asked as he came to a stop beside Minghao. The younger boy couldn’t help but notice the look of disgust the woman threw at Junhui.  
  
Acting impulsively, Minghao entwined his hand with Junhui and then held them up, as if showing it off. “I’m not afraid of him! He’s my boyfriend and I like him a lot, alright?” He declared, almost hotly.  
  
The lady’s jaw dropped at his open announcement and after a quick “sorry”, she scurried away in embarrassment.  
  
Adrenaline was still running in Minghao’s veins when Junhui cocked his head curiously at him. “So,” the vampire prompted cautiously.  
  
“So,” Minghao repeated dumbly before adrenaline made him blurt out the words without a second thought, “I’m not lying. I like you a lot.”  
  
“Ah,” Junhui nodded his head as if he hadn’t just received a confession. Then, he turned back to the cashier who had been ogling at their little scene shamelessly.  
  
It was only then did Minghao finally registered the words he had spoken so thoughtlessly. _Oh, fuck my life._ Face turning a brilliant shade of scarlet, Minghao attempted to let go of Junhui’s hand but the elder held on stubbornly and that was it.  
  
Junhui didn’t say a word the whole time the two of them walked back to his apartment. Neither did he when they reached it. Instead, Junhui headed straight for his bedroom and left Minghao with a bunch of groceries and shopping bags and a whole lot of conflicted feelings.  
  
  
  
 _What was I thinking?_ Minghao yelled at himself in his head as he harshly shoved a carton of milk into the refrigerator. He reached for another carton blindly as he continued his tirade, _you’re an absolute fool, Xu Minghao._  
  
 _I thought it was already established that Junhui ge and I would never work out?_ Minghao fiercely thrust food product after food product inside the refrigerator. _But I just_ had _to go and confess my feelings to him and now, he’s not speaking to me. Brilliant, Minghao, just brilliant. I have officially ruined whatever budding relationship I had with Junhui ge._  
  
Angrily, Minghao rearranged the refrigerator’s contents to make space for the remaining food products. The refrigerator was actually quite large but Junhui seemed to have gone crazy when purchasing groceries for Minghao. There was no way Minghao could finish everything before their expiry dates and even though there was only one blood bag, there was still not enough space to accommodate everything.  
  
Making up his mind on the spot, Minghao removed the blood bag to make way for the final block of cheese. Still frustrated at himself, Minghao slammed the refrigerator door before making his way to Junhui’s bedroom.  
  
 _Okay, I’ll give him this blood bag as a peace offering_ , Minghao formulated a plan as he walked, _and ask him to pretend that I didn’t confess to him. Everything will be fine afterwards, right?_  
  
Tentatively, Minghao knocked on the bedroom but was still surprised when it swung open to reveal Junhui.  
  
“Junhui ge —”  
  
“Minghao —”  
  
The two of them spoke at the same time and Minghao flushed again before quickly allowing, “you go first.”  
  
“Okay, I have something to tell you.” Junhui grabbed hold of Minghao whose cheeks turned redder at the contact. The vampire led the human inside his bedroom and then seated him on the bed and himself beside him.  
  
“What was it? That you wanted to tell me?” Minghao asked nervously, still holding onto the blood bag.  
  
Junhui took a deep breath before beginning, “I want to explain myself to you. Remember how I was angry by what Soonyoung said?” Minghao nodded even though he wasn’t sure how that was suddenly relevant. Oblivious, the elder continued, “I was angry because he brought up Mingming.”  
  
Minghao frowned at the Chinese name, asking. “Who’s Mingming?”  
  
Junhui’s voice was trembling ever so slightly when he answered. “He’s — _was_ — my previous lover.”  
  
“Oh,” Minghao had a bad feeling as to where the conversation was leading to. _Lover. He’s bringing up his lover. He’s going to reject me, isn’t he?_  
  
“Mingming was a human, like you.” Junhui went on, his voice getting steadier with each word. “We fell in love even though he knew that I was a vampire and he didn’t want to be one. In fact, he actually despised vampires and I knew that. Nonetheless, we still persisted with our relationship because I thought perhaps, one day, he would change his mind about us.”  
  
“But he didn’t,” Minghao hazardously guessed and the dejected look on Junhui’s face affirmed it.  
  
“Yes, he didn’t. He never did.” Junhui diverted his gaze from Minghao’s face, his own features mildly pained. “He discovered that he had a terminal illness one day and I offered to bite him, to change him but he rejected me. He said that he didn’t want to be undead for all of eternity. He didn’t want to rely on blood and someone else’s life to survive.” He managed a weak smile, adding, “basically, he didn’t want to be a vampire, to be like me.”  
  
Minghao felt his body go cold all over at how flippant the brown haired boy was when talking about his immortality and its price. He thought back about impures and wondered if Mingming was afraid that his body would reject the vampiric change and he’ll turn into one of them.  
  
Unconsciously, the blond boy gaze at the vampire and took in his features carefully. Junhui was drop dead handsome, with a sharp, defined jaw and smothering eyes but more importantly, he looked _human_. He looked worlds apart from impures, with his chic, handsome looks contrasting greatly with impures’ filthy, grimy appearances. In another life, if Minghao had bumped into the elder on the streets, he would never have guessed that Junhui was a vampire and somehow, the realization made Minghao rethink everything.  
  
 _Junhui ge’s a vampire and I’m a human_ , Minghao thought, his heart pounding. _Even if he bites and changes me, I may become an impure. Was that what Mingming was fearful of? Or did he just disgusted by vampires?_  
  
“So I could only watch helplessly as the boy I loved die.” Junhui finished regretfully, bringing Minghao back to reality. “I never forgave myself for that — for not saving Mingming when I could.”  
  
“But it’s not your fault.” Minghao broke in, feeling indignant for the elder. He unconsciously grabbed Junhui’s hand, squeezing it comfortingly. “He told you that he didn’t want to be a vampire. You just didn’t want to disobey his wishes.”  
  
“For a long time, I didn’t moved on but I now have.” Junhui shared with a small smile, and Minghao offered a smile back, before it disappeared. Solemnly, Junhui leaned closer to Minghao, his voice low, “I’m telling you this because I feel that I should account for my actions the other day. I shouldn’t have left you all alone —”  
  
His own smile gone, Minghao angrily interrupted the elder, “you don’t have to account for me and it’s not your fault at all —”  
  
“— and also to tell you that I’m accepting your confession,” Junhui concluded, his voice overriding Minghao’s.  
  
 _What?_ Minghao was dumbfounded as he widened his eyes in surprise. “You — You’re —” He couldn’t get the words out — he was too shocked and incredulous to apprehend the vampire’s words.  
  
Junhui mistook his shock for repulsion and quickly clasped both of Minghao’s hands together, leaving the blood bag on his lap. Frantic words spilled out of his lips as he hastily reassured the blond boy. “I’m not telling you to become a vampire. No, I’m telling you that even if you, like Mingming, don’t want to be turned into a vampire, I’m not going to force you because I’m willing to date you, to have a relationship with you because I adore you.”  
  
“You adore me?” Minghao croaked out in utter disbelief, his head spinning with the sudden change in events. _Everything’s happening too fast. Junhui ge adores me?_  
  
“I’m in love with you, Xu Minghao.” Junhui revealed without hesitation, Minghao’s hands in his. “I love you, I adore you, I like you, I —”  
  
The vampire’s words were cut off abruptly as Minghao lunged forward, pressing his lips to Junhui’s hotly. There was no skill, no subtlety about it as Minghao kissed Junhui hotly, without inhibitions, as his heart soared with pure happiness.  
  
Then, Junhui was kissing him back with more ferocity and emotion as he grabbed Minghao’s thighs, pulling him onto his lap. The blood bag was knocked off and fell to the floor, abandoned. Junhui kissed Minghao like the younger was oxygen and he was suffocating — feverishly, passionately, intensely.  
  
 _I love you, I love you, I love you_ , Minghao sang in his head as he tangled his fingers in Junhui’s brown locks. There was no way to describe the feeling of freedom and joy of having one’s love being reciprocated but Minghao tried his best to by kissing Junhui with all his might.  
  
Breaking apart, Junhui stared at Minghao with so much love and warmth that Minghao turned crimson. _Is this really happening? To me?_  
  
“I adore you,” Junhui breathed out heavily, his chest heaving as he cupped Minghao’s face tenderly. He pressed a chaste kiss on the younger’s lips, a stark contrast to his earlier harsh ones, and Minghao whimpered softly because _wow_ , both types of kisses were equally mind blowing and wanted more.  
  
“I adore you, too.” Minghao murmured back, using the elder’s peculiar diction, and kissed Junhao back. The mutual confession seemed to make their relationship official and Minghao felt a familiar warmth bloom in his chest and spread to the rest of his body.  
  
Both of them leaned towards each other at the same time and connected their lips together as their hands gripped at each other in a frenzy, palms touching heated skin, as their blood ran hot with passion and lust. They were in love and that was all that mattered.  
  
  
  
“Minghao,” Junhui murmured the boy’s name, his voice low and husky. Their clothes laid abandoned on the bedroom floor and they were pressed against each other, bare skin against bare skin, and sitting on Junhui’s bed, Minghao pliant and contented in the vampire’s arms.  
  
It had been so long since Minghao felt so satisfied and pleased — how long has it been since he last had sex? Way too long — and he sighed in delight. _Doing it with a vampire was definitely a new experience for me._  
  
“Minghao,” Junhui whispered again, his nose nuzzling the Chinese boy’s neck and sending indescribable sensations downwards.  
  
“Yes, Junhui ge?” Minghao eagerly answered, turning his head to look at Junhui. He was exhausted but he was a fool in love and still willing to please the elder. It didn’t hurt that Minghao enjoyed the process tremendously. His body was already littered with dozens of bite marks and hickeys but Minghao yearned for more.  
  
Not answering yet, Junhui held Minghao tenderly like he was made of porcelain which made the younger feel extremely lucky and treasured. His lips ghosted over Minghao’s exposed neck as he requested softly, “can I bite you?”  
  
His tone made it clear that Junhui didn't meant the biting he had done earlier and Minghao shivered in anticipation, suddenly wanting him to. There was a certain sort of thrill in having a vampire drinking one's blood after said vampire had fucked him senseless. The act of fucking itself was already dirty and obscene but Minghao still wanted Junhui to go even further. He wanted Junhui’s fangs to breach his skin and drink his blood.  
  
“Of course, do whatever you want,” Minghao allowed foolishly, giving his permission easily. He tilted his head, baring more of his neck to Junhui who licked his lips expectantly.  
  
Without saying another word, Junhui let his hidden fangs extend and then he pierced Minghao’s tender skin. He drew blood almost immediately and Minghao gasped in pain. He had forgotten about the pain that came with the lewd act.  
  
Then, Junhui closed his mouth over the opened wounds and began to suck hungrily. The sensation was indescribable — it was exhilarating yet dull at the same time. As Junhui drank from him, Minghao could feel himself growing frailer with each suck.  
  
 _Enough, that's enough._ Minghao faintly realized as his vision began to dim, black spots popping up in the comers. With one hand, he shoved feebly at Junhui but it was as good as doing nothing — the vampire was too engrossed in drinking that he didn't notice Minghao’s protests.  
  
“Jun — Junhui ge...” Minghao cried out quietly, growing weaker as he was slowly yet surely drained of blood. His eyes fluttered shut as he became too frail to keep them open but the lack of vision seemed to heightened his other senses.  
  
Abruptly, Junhui flipped Minghao onto the bed so that he laid stomach down. The human grunted delicately but had no energy to do anything else but lay helplessly as the vampire covered him with his body. The whole time, Junhui didn't faltered in his drinking as the new angle allowed him to drink even quicker than earlier. He was drinking messily now and Minghao could feel blood running down his neck and staining the bed.  
  
Beneath him, Minghao struggled in vain as he managed a yell, “Junhui ge, stop!”  
  
To his immense relief and surprise, Junhui halted almost immediately. He tore himself away from Minghao and Minghao burst into tears of relief and fear. He was so afraid, so afraid of what Junhui could have done to him if he had continued but also relieved that the elder had stopped, and all of his emotions were relayed in the form of tears.  
  
Wordlessly, the vampire lifted the crying boy up with gentle hands and placed him on his lap. Sobbing, Minghao hugged Junhui tightly as he tried to ignore the blood on his neck and on the other’s lips.  
  
“Junhui ge, you scared me,” Minghao cried uncontrollably, burying his face in the elder’s shoulder. He was suddenly tired, exhausted and weak. “I was so afraid just now. Please don’t do that again, please.”  
  
“Oh, Minghao,” Junhui sighed sadly before holding the boy apart from him. Minghao stared at the vampire and found only desire and bloodlust in his eyes.  
  
 _Wait, something’s wrong_ , Minghao realized with dull shock as he instinctively tried to lean backwards but Junhui was gripping his hips, forcing him to stay put.  
  
“Junhui ge, you’re...” Minghao whimpered in increasing fear as Junhui leaned closer, closing the gap between them. He was so close that Minghao could nearly trace every drop of blood on his lips.  
  
Junhui’s hands travelled up to cup Minghao’s face tenderly which was a stark contrast to the barely restrained lust in Junhui’s eyes. His tongue darted out to lick at his bloody lips as he softly breathed out, “you’re mine to drink from, mine to fuck, Xu Minghao.”  
  
A shocked gasp escaped Minghao’s lips before Junhui forced his lips to his while simultaneously pushing the human to the bed. Minghao felt a terrible sense of deja vu as he tasted coppery blood in his mouth while Junhui reached between his legs despite the Chinese boy’s weak protests.  
  
 _No, no, no, please don’t._ Minghao sobbed under the vampire’s lewd ministrations as he felt his legs forced apart. His tears mingled with the blood on his neck, forming a faint pink liquid that ran down his chest. Everything was wrong — _so_ wrong.  
  
 _Junhui ge, please, don’t._ Minghao feebly shoved at the vampire’s chest.  
  
Junhui broke apart from the younger, only to bit down on Minghao’s bottom lip and enticed a gasp of pain from the younger. The vampire then ducked down to Minghao’s neck where he sucked a hickey near the two punctured wounds and Minghao whimpered helplessly at the abuse inflicted on him by the one he loved.  
  
 _Junhui ge, don’t._ The blond boy pleaded in his mind as his body was ravished by the vampire.  
  
Once he was satisfied with the bruise, Junhui growed ferally into Minghao’s ear. “You’re _mine_.”  
  
Then, he bit down on his neck again.


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, was that another cliffhanger? HAHA do scream at me on [ask.fm](https://ask.fm/genexieve)

_No!_ Minghao woke up from the nightmare, panting and sweating. Pushing himself to a sitting position, Minghao blinked rapidly to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness.  
  
His eyes were wide open and his fists were clenching the bedsheets tensely. Heck, his entire body was wound up and tense because of the horrible nightmare.  
  
Minghao was alone on the bed with the door closed and curtains drawn. After their exchange of confessions and a hot, passionate makeout session, Minghao had attempted to reach for Junhui’s sweatpants to undo them but was stopped by the brown haired boy’s firm hand.  
  
“No, not today,” Junhui had smiled as he had entwined his fingers with Minghao’s. The Chinese boy remembered feeling annoyed, he had been so hard and needy for more skin contact, but Junhui had been adamant for waiting for another time.  
  
Disappointed, Minghao had tried to protest but Junhui was kissing him again and all thoughts flew out of his head in flash as he had practically melted in the vampire’s embrace.  
  
Junhui didn’t even allowed Minghao to spend the night in the same bed as he. The younger had been extra annoyed when the elder had slipped out of bed. Instead, Junhui chose to sleep on the small sofa in his bedroom while leaving the entire bed to Minghao. But before they went to sleep, Junhui gave him another chaste kiss and Minghao couldn’t stop smiling, his annoyance gone.  
  
Minghao had went to sleep with a silly, lovesick smile on his face and then the nightmare happened.  
  
Now, Minghao glanced fearfully at the vampire who didn’t stir. Junhui was dead asleep and Mingaho was glad that he didn’t have to see him in such a panicked state.  
  
 _It felt so real_ , Minghao squeezed his eyes shut as he attempted to calm his racing heart.  
  
Beads of sweat dotted his forehead and he wiped at them frenzily. Minghao was still shakened up by the nightmare and his hand instinctively reached for his neck. When his fingers touched smooth, unblemished skin, Minghao nearly erupted into tears of relief.  
  
 _It was just a dream, it was just a dream_ , Minghao recited to himself, trying to reassure himself, but he just couldn't rid the image of Junhui leering at him with blood all over his handsome face from his brain. _It felt so real._  
  
Still shaken, Minghao forced himself to lie back down on the bed and pulled the blanket over his head. Unknowingly, Minghao began to cry softly as he hugged himself tightly.  
  
  
  
Minghao woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. He pried open his eyes tiredly and took a moment to gain his bearings. _I’m still alive. I’m dating Junhui ge. He didn’t bite me._ The Chinese boy listed out the recent play of events in his head as relief flooded him.  
  
 _Junhui ge would never bite me without my permission._ Minghao thought, confident in his new boyfriend. Sliding off the bed, Minghao made his way to the kitchen where he found Junhui placing down a plate of food.  
  
“You’re up,” Junhui grinned, noticing the younger. Minghao felt a sense of oddness as he gaze at Junhui clad in an apron and looking domestic. This was the first time Minghao ever saw the vampire cooking and a sort of happiness flowered in his chest at the knowledge that Junhui was doing it for him.  
  
 _He’ll never bite me without my consent_ , Minghao smiled triumphantly at his correct theory. Sitting down, Minghao pulled the plate of food closer to him. It was a simple fare of eggs and bacon, accompanied with a tall glass of milk.  
  
“How does it taste?” Junhui eagerly inquired, hovering about the boy who picked up a piece of bacon with a fork. “It has been so long since I cooked; I’m not sure if it’s even edible.” The brown haired boy divulged bashfully.  
  
Keen to prove Junhui wrong, Minghao quickly shove the bacon into his mouth and he wasn’t disappointed. Grinning, Minghao gave the vampire a thumbs up as he decreed, “it’s delicious, Junhui ge.”  
  
Elated, Junhui pressed a soft kiss to Minghao’s cheek before settling down in the chair beside him. There was a sort of domesticity in the whole setting and Junhui sighed happily, his eyes resting contentedly on the blond boy.  
  
Minghao went on to devour the rest of the plate but Junhui’s continuous staring made him feel self conscious. The taller boy had a cup in his hand but he wasn't drinking from it and his gaze didn’t waver from Minghao.  
  
“Do you want some?” Minghao asked cautiously, after a while of feeling uncomfortable.  
  
Minghao didn’t quite dared to look at Junhui in the eye — he was too scared to find out what kind of emotions the vampire’s face would have. _Lust? Bloodlust?_ Instead, Minghao held out a forkful of bacon but Junhui shook his head.  
  
“We vampires don’t eat human food,” Junhui explained with a small smile as Minghao withdrew his hand. He held up the cup in his hand and Minghao realized that the liquid was a dark red. “We just need blood to survive, remember?”  
  
 _Blood_ , Minghao felt himself go numb as he chew the bacon slowly. His eyes darted towards the cup of blood and the image of Junhui with bloody lips popped into his mind.  
  
 _No, stop it, Minghao!_ The boy blinked once before cautiously glancing at Junhui who was oblivious to his boyfriend’s internal turmoil.  
  
With worried eyes, Minghao carefully phrased his question, “would you ever drink my blood?”  
  
Junhui faltered and fixed Minghao with an intense gaze that made the latter even more self conscious. He played with the remaining piece of bacon on the plate as he avoided Junhui’s eyes pointedly.  
  
“I mean, I’m just being curious and all.” Minghao elaborated, trying for an offhand and nonchalant tone. He forced himself to stare at Junhui and was surprised by the amount of care and concern he found in his orbs.  
  
Without a word, Junhui placed the cup on the dining table. He took Minghao’s hand and rubbed a thumb over the back of his hand lovingly. “I would never drink your blood, Minghao.” He promised earnestly, his eyes not leaving Minghao’s.  
  
“Really? You would never? Even if you need blood?” Minghao hesitantly pressed on, not daring to believe his ears. _This is the exact opposite of my nightmare and I — I don't know what to think or feel. Is this another dream?_  
  
“I’m not going to do anything to or with you unless I’m certain of your consent, Minghao.” Junhui reassured the younger, squeezing his hand tenderly. “And when you want me to stop, I’ll stop immediately. I’m never going to force you to do anything you don't want to do, Minghao.”  
  
Junhui’s voice was so full of genuine sincerity and heartfelt honesty that Minghao knew that the elder was telling the truth. There was no way he could have faked his tone and Minghao could practically feel all his worries dissipate like smoke.  
  
Then, from out of nowhere, happiness erupted in Minghao’s chest as he relaxed for the first time since he had the nightmare. _I didn’t even know I was afraid of Junhui ge_ , Minghao admitted to himself as he smiled brightly at the vampire, _but his words have calmed me._  
  
“Minghao, what’s wrong?” Junhui questioned, concerned as he noticed the tears pooling in Minghao’s eyes. With his free hand, Junhui gently wiped them away before they even fell. “You’re tearing up.”  
  
Minghao only hiccupped back, too emotional to formulate an answer yet, but Junhui frowned grimly. Questions poured out of the brown haired boy’s mouth as he hastily demanded, “what’s wrong? Were you ever forced to do something against your will? Is that the problem? Who forced you? I’ll go —”  
  
“No, no,” Minghao quickly hushed the elder with a finger on the lips, smiling at the reaction Junhui had. _Why could I ever think Junhui ge would hurt me? He would never._  
  
Silenced by the finger, the vampire kept quiet and waited patiently for Minghao to give an explanation.  
  
“I’m — I’m just so happy.” Minghao stammered out, too overwhelmed with emotions. He hadn’t even realized that there were tears in his eyes. He dabbed at his eyes quickly before grabbing Junhui’s other hand. Clasping them together, Minghao beamed brilliantly at Junhui who couldn’t help but smile back, albeit slightly surprised.  
  
“Is everything alright, Minghao?” Junhui asked, still smiling as he checked the younger’s facial features carefully. “You’re really happy right now. I mean, I know my words were touching but you didn’t have to react so dramatically.”  
  
“I’m just really touched,” Minghao shared, his smile as bright as the sun. Without warning, he threw his arms around a stunned Junhui and hugged the elder warmly. “Junhui ge, I can’t believe you’re actually real.”  
  
If Junhui was baffled by Minghao’s words, the vampire didn’t let his confusion show. Instead, Junhui embraced the younger just as tightly and Minghao smiled into his shoulder, contented and relieved.  
  
All of the sudden, there is a sharp knock on the apartment door which startled Minghao. Glancing up, he was surprised to see a flash of annoyance on Junhui’s face.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Minghao asked tentatively, as Junhui broke apart from him. He was frowning as he made his way to the apartment door.  
  
“It’s nothing. Don’t worry,” Junhui vaguely answered as he peeked into the peephole. The person on the other side of the door must have been who Junhui suspected it to be for he sighed wearily before pulling the door open.  
  
Curious, Minghao trailed behind Junhui and peeped over his shoulder. A short, pink haired boy stood alone outside, his face emotionless and his hands behind his back. Despite his small stature, Minghao could tell that no one would actually mess with him. _Who’s that?_  
  
“Hello, Junhui sshi.” The boy merely greeted. His shrewd eyes darted to Minghao where it seemed to burn a hole in Minghao’s face. Instinctively, Minghao shrunk back but Junhui’s hand found his and he squeezed it protectively.  
  
“You have a new playtoy.” the boy remarked, his tone slightly surprised as if he was genuinely taken aback. He let his eyes flitter around Minghao’s delicate facial features before adding with grudging admiration, “he’s a pretty one but a bit on the young side, isn’t he?”  
  
“I’m not young. I’m twenty years old!" Minghao squawked indignantly, glaring at Jihoon in annoyance.  
  
 _You’re one to talk_ , Minghao snorted as Jihoon opened his mouth. He knew he had a somewhat baby face but considering Jihoon’s own short stature, Minghao was miffed at his condescending remark.  
  
“Jihoon sshi.” Junhui intercepted before the other boy could respond. His voice was cool and steady but his grip tightened around Minghao’s hand, as if warning him not to press on and reassuring him at the same time.  
  
Almost immediately, Minghao felt his annoyance fade as he squeezed the elder’s hand back. Mentally, he smiled sheepishly to himself as he relished Junhui’s touch. _Man, it has been barely a day and I’m already so meek and passive to him._  
  
Standing apart from the couple, Jihoon stared at Junhui, then Minghao before his eyes went to their locked hands. Quite pompously, Jihoon demanded peevishly, “well, aren’t you going to invite me in? I would have thought you would have learn some manners after so many decades of _existing_.”  
  
 _He knows._ Minghao gaped in blatant surprise, wondering. _Who is this Jihoon guy?_ Silently, Minghao watched as Junhui reluctantly invited Jihoon in, stepping aside to make way for the smaller boy. B _ut how? How does he know that Junhui ge’s a vampire? Is he one, too?_  
  
As Jihoon walked towards the sofa, he glanced lazily at Minghao’s empty place at the dining table. “You actually remembered to feed him.” He drawled, sparing Junhui a pointed glance.  
  
“Just cut to the chase, Jihoon sshi.” Junhui instructed instead, not bothering to respond to the shorter boy’s snarky remark. “Why are you here?”  
  
Jihoon stared at Junhui, a hint of displeasure at the vampire’s harsh tone on his face but he didn’t push it. Straightening, Jihoon declared, “I’m here because of the recent chain of murders.”  
  
“What murders?” Minghao blurted out despite himself.  
  
“You don’t know?” Jihoon asked and Minghao meekly nodded his head.  
  
 _People were murdered recently? I didn’t know._ Then, Minghao suddenly remembered that the lady at the supermarket had mentioned murders as well. Now that he thought about it, it has been a while since he had contact with the outside world, save yesterday’s trip to the supermarket.  
  
Jihoon scoffed softly. “Don’t you let him watch television? Or is he always stuck in your bedroom?”  
  
 _What? You can’t blame Junhui ge_ , Minghao defended the vampire in his head, _I’m just not fond of reading the newspapers or watching the news._  
  
Ignoring Jihoon’s accusing words, Junhui explained briefly to Minghao, “there has been a number of murders recently. Their bodies were all drained of blood.”  
  
“Oh.” Minghao blinked. Now that he knew the context, things made more sense. Minghao peered at Jihoon, musing thoughtfully, _is he a policeman? Jihoon must be suspecting Junhui ge of committing the murders._  
  
There was a flare of indignation for the brown haired boy and Minghao snapped out without thinking. “Junhui ge didn’t kill anyone!”  
  
“Isn’t it funny how you’re already defending your vampire when I haven’t even ask a question?” Jihoon sarcastically asked but the words were directed more to Junhui than to Minghao.  
  
“Whatever questions you’re going to ask about the murders, it has nothing to do with Junhui ge.” Minghao stubbornly went on, not backing down. He leaned in closer to Junhui and Jihoon watched him, his face betraying none of his emotions or thoughts.  
  
“Really,” Jihoon deadpanned before fixing Junhui with a cold stare. “There was another murder committed last night. The body was found a few blocks away from here, your apartment building.”  
  
Junhui didn’t seemed daunted as he simply answered. “It wasn’t me.”  
  
Minghao was quick to support the vampire as he piped up, “I can vouch for him. He has an alibi. He was with me the whole night.”  
  
At that, Jihoon stared at him with such intensity that Minghao felt his cheeks flushed slightly under his gaze and his earlier exclamation. Jihoon had already made so many sarcastic remarks about his relationship with Junhui and the younger boy had finally understood the underlying meaning behind his words.  
  
 _He thinks that Junhui ge’s my vampire sugar daddy or something._ Minghao tried to force his blush to subside as he ignored Jihoon’s smirking, knowing face and Junhui’s amused one. He was an adult and his sex life or lack of shouldn’t embarrass him but the flush in his cheeks refused to back down. _And I pretty much just made things worse by saying that I spent the night with Junhui ge, haven’t I?_  
  
It didn’t matter that both Junhui and Minghao were innocent of any hanky panky. To Jihoon, they were just a vampire and a human who had just spent the night together, even though it was in the literal sense of the phrase.  
  
Then, the shorter male finally nodded his head. “Very well.”  
  
“Very well?” Minghao reiterated in bafflement before hastily continuing. “You’re not going to do anything to Junhui ge, are you? Because he has nothing to do with those murders.”  
  
“He has an alibi so I’m not going to suspect him any longer.” Jihoon curtly replied, his face still indifferent. He turned to Junhui and requested, “I would apologize for jumping to conclusions so quickly, Junhui sshi but you can’t blame me. You _are_ the only vampire living in the area of the crime scene.”  
  
They were already making their way to the apartment door; the purpose of Jihoon’s visit completed. The brown haired boy opened the door for the smaller boy, Minghao right behind him with a suspicious expression.  
  
 _Who is he?_ Minghao frowned slightly, unable to stop feeling suspicious and wary. The younger boy had a feeling that Jihoon was a policeman or detective of some sort (perhaps one who only pertains to vampires?) due to his intimidating aura, accusing tone and police jargon.  
  
 _He's definitely not a normal human._ The blond boy resolved, eyebrows furrowed together.  
  
“I hope that you’ll solve the case quickly, Jihoon sshi.” Junhui relayed, stiffly polite. His face betrayed none of his emotions.  
  
Jihoon didn’t hold back a wry smile. “Don’t we all.”  
  
The shorter boy gavre Minghao another intense glance, one that made Minghao’s skin crawl uncomfortably. His eyes lingered on Minghao’s exposed neck for longer than acceptable and the Chinese boy resisted the urge to pull the collar of his shirt higher to cover his neck even though he was perfectly aware that there was nothing there. The impure’s bites were long healed and Junhui obviously didn’t give him any new ones.  
  
“Be safe, human.” Jihoon advised, giving the younger boy a sharp nod before slipping out of the door.  
  
 _From what?_ Minghao almost questioned but then, he answered his own question. His eyes flickered to Junhui, his face unreadable. _Not what, who._ The previous night’s nightmare threatened to rear its ugly head again but Minghao pushed it back down.  
  
 _Junhui ge won’t hurt me._ Minghao insisted mentally.  
  
Junhui closed the door and almost instantaneously, Minghao interrogated. “Who is Jihoon exactly?”  
  
The Chinese boy was extremely curious by the shorter boy who had practically barged into a vampire’s home and accused said vampire of murder. But, he was also in awe of the boy. How was Jihoon so calm the whole time despite the potential risk of losing his life?  
  
“That’s Lee Jihoon, head of the hunters in Seoul.” Junhui answered, almost absentmindedly. He sat back down at the dining table and took his cup but didn’t drink from it. Instead, Junhui gazed thoughtfully into space.  
  
Quickly, Minghao hurried to the seat beside him and sat down. He was not satisfied by the answer given. In fact, he had more questions now.  
  
“Head of the hunters? What _are_ hunters?” Minghao pressed on, still intrigued like the human he was. It was difficult to imagine the short boy being a hunter of any sort. The idea of him being a policeman was already difficult to process but a hunter?  
  
“Oh, right. I forgot that you’re new to this.” Junhui stared fondly at the younger boy, a mixture of affection and annoyance visible on his face. Slightly taken aback, Minghao bit down on his bottom lip as he realized how different the two of them were again.  
  
 _He's a vampire and I’m a human_ , Minghao reminded himself, quite dejectedly. If he had to be honest, Minghao was mildly bothered by the vampire’s expression. There had been frustration albeit mingled with fondness on Junhui’s face and it worried Minghao. _How long would it take before Junhui ge tire with having to explain everything to me? How long would it take before he tire of me? We're different in so many ways._  
  
Opposite him, Junhui didn’t appeared to notice Minghao’s internal conflict. Instead, Junhui let out a low sigh before explaining patiently. “Hunters are basically the police of the vampires. They keep us in line and make sure that humans don’t know that we exist.”  
  
 _Not we, you._ Minghao unwittingly corrected, face downcasted, before he forced himself to brighten up.  
  
“Are they vampires too?” Minghao pried further, shelving his worries for the moment in favor of getting answers to his questions. “Jihoon sshi didn't seemed like a vampire.”  
  
The elder shook his head, elaborating. “They’re not vampires themselves but they do have some magical blood in them that makes them different from normal humans.”  
  
Minghao could feel his head spinning with the new pieces of information. “Magical blood? There’s magic involved now?”  
  
“It's complicated but there are some people that possess special abilities. These people usually utilize their gifts and become hunters or healers.” Junhui cautiously summarized, watching Minghao carefully as the blond boy looked more and more confused with each passing second.  
  
“Healers?” Minghao echoed, baffled. “This is confusing.”  
  
Chuckling at the adorableness of it all, Junhui carcassed Minghao’s cheek tenderly. “Don’t think too much about it, bǎobèi. It just so happens that there are humans with special blood that allows them to perform duties that other humans can’t. We just call it magical blood but their blood aren’t magical, persay.”  
  
“That doesn’t make sense,” Mingaho pointed out, pouting, before something Junhui said earlier caught his attention. Pink in the cheeks, Minghao stammered out the Chinese endearment, “bǎobèi? Did you just called me _bǎobèi_?”  
  
“Yes, bǎobèi.” Junhui grinned, leaning in to kiss Minghao on the lips. The younger relaxed, allowing the elder’s lips on his. Eyes closed, Minghao smiled into the kiss, forgetting everything but the sensation of the vampire’s lips on his. His tongue felt the sharp edges of Junhui’s fangs but Minghao didn't worry at all.  
  
The vampire had promised.  
  
  
  
Despite constantly being in the same apartment for a week (after Jihoon’s little visit, Minghao had finally forced himself to read the newspapers), Minghao didn't feel like he was trapped or confined in a foreign place. At least, he no longer did. Where he had previously felt like a stranger in the vampire’s apartment, Minghao now felt like that Junhui’s home was almost his, and almost all of his time was spent in the company of the elder who showered him endlessly with love and care.  
  
It was peculiar really.  
  
Junhui was surprisingly very affectionate to Minghao and the younger was unsure of how to react. The last time Minghao had been in a relationship was all the way back in high school with a boy who was worlds different from Junhui. They broke it off when they graduated and upon entering university, Minghao had fell heads over heels for a particular student and had carried a torch for him throughout his university life. Unfortunately for Minghao, the boy was straight as an arrow and it was his wedding that had eventually led Minghao to meeting Junhui.  
  
Thinking back now, the blond boy couldn’t help but smile wryly to himself. “I had a crush on him for so long but I didn’t even thought of him once these past few days.”  
  
“Did you say something?” Junhui absentmindedly inquired, his eyes on the television. The two were seated on the sofa but Minghao was sitting horizontally, his back leaning against the brown haired boy’s firm shoulder and his legs lying across the rest of the sofa.  
  
In response, Minghao only leaned back even further and let his head dropped to rest on Junhui’s shoulder. Grinning when his eyes locked onto Junhui’s, Minghao playfully teased, “nothing. I’m just wondering if I still stink.” He blew a puff of air into the vampire’s face.  
  
To his surprise, Junhui’s eyes gazed over and his mouth fell open, wide enough for Minghao to catch a glimpse of his extended fangs. The sharp points were coated with a thin layer of saliva and appeared to glisten under the light.  
  
Confused, Minghao opened his own mouth to ask a question — Junhui usually kept his fangs hidden — when suddenly, Junhui shoved the younger boy away from him. The push was gentle but the intention was clear.  
  
 _What?_  
  
Surprised, Minghao blinked once and in that short span of time, he suddenly found himself on the sofa alone and Junhui on his feet, a safe distance away. Awkwardly, Minghao grabbed at the sofa as he toppled slightly from the unanticipated lack of support from Junhui.  
  
“Hey, why did you do that?” Minghao complained as he lifted his head. His breath caught in his throat when his eyes rested on Junhui’s face.  
  
The vampire’s face was hard and cold, his eyes steely and Minghao was pretty sure that the elder was holding his breath. Hostility emitted from Junhui in large waves and out of the blue, Minghao couldn’t help but feel like they were back at square one — back when Minghao had been wary and afraid of the vampire, and when the only reason he stayed on in the apartment was because of the impure’s stench.  
  
 _What did I do?_ Minghao pathetically wondered, swallowing the lump in his throat. The earlier relaxed atmosphere had dissipated and was replaced with tension.  
  
“Do I really stink that much?” Minghao laughed with a tingle of nervousness as he attempted to make light of the suddenly tense situation. He had a bad feeling and he wasn't sure how to react.  
  
For a second, Junhui’s face remained stony as ever but then, a sheepish grin broke across his handsome face and Minghao relaxed slightly. “You still stink. Why don’t you take a bath?” He suggested, even pinching his nose for added comedic effect.  
  
“Hey, don’t be mean,” Minghao complained even as he rose to his feet. He was thinking of showering soon anyway and it seemed like a good idea for the two of them to be apart for the time being.  
  
But when he passed by Junhui, Minghao couldn’t help but notice why rigid the elder was and how careful he was to not touch the blond boy. The brown haired boy’s behaviour was confusing and hurting and spitefully, Minghao swatted at Junhui’s shoulder, using his earlier comment as a cover.  
  
Minghao tried not to notice how instead of hitting him back or retorting back with a witty quip like he would normally do, Junhui only stood and stared at him with glazed over eyes.  
  
  
  
 _I need blood, I_ need _blood_. Junhui frantically thought as he dashed towards the kitchen. Behind him, he could hear the shower running through the bathroom door which connected the bathroom to the kitchen. For one short moment, Junhui briefly visualised Minghao behind the door, surrounded by hot steam and his cheeks a faint shade of pink, and his throat became drier.  
  
“No! Snap out of it,” Junhui commanded himself as he quickly shook his head to clear his mind of that image. Instead, his thoughts drifted to Mingming who had never once let him drink from him in their two years of being together.  
  
 _If Mingming didn’t even let me drink from him, why would Minghao?_ Junhui asked himself, suddenly miserable at the thought of his previous lover.  
  
Junhui had broached the topic of blood drinking before with Mingming but the younger had shown his disgust for it. Obviously, Junhui couldn’t blame Mingming for his clear reluctance — who in the world wanted to be drank from? To have their blood sucked out of them? — but ever since that awful day, Mingming grew distant from him. Then, everything went downhill when they discovered Mingming’s terminal illness and for the remaining days of the younger boy’s life, the couple had tried to spend them happily.  
  
The memory of Mingming sombered Junhui for a while before his throat started to ache painfully. It was as dry as sandpaper and it hurt everytime Junhui breathed. Quickening his footsteps, Junhui entered the kitchen. He didn’t bother with switching on the lights and instead, went straight to yanking the refrigerator door open. Breathing heavily, Junhui poked his head inside it and his eyes searched for blood bags.  
  
To his immense horror, Junhui found none. Instead, the refrigerator was filled to the brim with human food, ranging from cheese to lettuces, but it was severely lacking of the blood bags Junhui needed so desperately at that moment.  
  
“I don't understand.” Junhui whispered to himself as he sat down on the kitchen floor, staring forlornly at the open refrigerator. There was nothing inside it that could satisfy his thirst.  
  
Panic was starting to spread in his body as his throat grew drier with each passing breath. Junhui became more fearful as the seconds crawled by. In all of his existence, Junhui rarely went without blood for a long period of time and now, it had been a week since he last drank.  
  
“How did I run out so fast? And why didn't I noticed that I used up the last bag?” Junhui demanded, truly baffled. To prevent feeling bloodlust, Junhui took great care in ensuring that he had an ample supply of blood bags. Admittedly, Minghao’s arrival had disrupted his normal lifestyle but it wasn’t to the extent that he’ll forget to stock on blood bags when he was down to the last one.  
  
At that, the memory of the last time Junhui drank flashed into his mind. It was the morning after Minghao and he had mutually confessed to each other and he recalled, after he woke up, picking up a blood bag from his bedroom floor. Junhui remembered feeling curious at how the blood bag came to be in his bedroom but had almost immediately, dismissed it.  
  
Everything became crystal clear. Unknowingly, Junhui had drank the last blood bag he had in his apartment but he didn’t realized it. Now, there was nothing left to quench his blood lust.  
  
Nothing but Minghao.  
  
“I’m not going to drink from Minghao,” Junhui hotly insisted to himself and, almost as if his body was responding, the hotness in his throat flared warningly.  
  
Hissing, Junhui dug his fingers into his palm deeply until there were dents left but the small stabs of pain weren't enough to distract the vampire from the pain in his throat. Instead, the bloodlust made his mind hazy.  
  
Images of an embarrassed Minghao popped into his mind, his face flushed prettily and so full of life and _blood_. In his head, Minghao was smiling graciously with his arm extended towards Junhui, offering him his wrist where the veins stood out protrudingly and tantalizingly.  
  
 _Junhui ge_ , dream Minghao called out as he approach the elder. He placed his hands onto Junhui’s shoulders as he settled down on his lap.  
  
“I can't — I won't —” Junhui adamantly struck by his morals even as his throat burned for blood. He knew that this was all a fragment of his imagination, and that if he agreed, he won’t be able to stop himself when the real Minghao emerged. “I’m not going to drink from you.”  
  
 _Junhui ge, drink from me. You have my consent to_ , dream Minghao urged with a bright smile before he tilted his head to expose his neck. His hands led Junhui’s to rest on his waist and Minghao leaned forward.  
  
“Minghao — you —” Junhui’s voice broke off abruptly as his fangs jerked out instinctively. The burn in his throat was almost too much to bear and Junhui wanted nothing more than to sink his fangs into the willing boy before him and drink his blood, sucking the life force out of him until —  
  
“Wen Junhui, you can't!” The vampire snapped at himself, horrified by his own traitorous thoughts. Pure panic was bubbling in him, threatening to spill over. He didn’t want to hurt Minghao but it was increasingly difficult to control his own urges and needs. His heart pounded wildly in his chest and Junhui forced his eyes shut as his fangs pierced his own lip. Precious blood beaded on his lip and his thirst became more prominent.  
  
 _You promised Minghao that you wouldn't drink from him._ The brown haired boy reminded himself, almost desperately, as he appealed to his morals.  
  
A vision of Minghao with a bleeding wrist jumped into his head and Junhui unwittingly let out a low, guttural growl at the divine sight.  
  
 _You promised him._  
  
Now, in his head, Minghao was shirtless and flushed to the chest. His skin was dotted with numerous bites and his neck was again exposed to Junhui. The elder found his hands on Minghao’s shoulders and Minghao pulled him closer.  
  
 _You promised —_  
  
His mouth opening, Junhui positioned himself and then let his mouth close on the junction between Minghao’s neck and shoulder. Crimson blood spilled out and Junhui could almost taste the intoxicating substance and —  
  
The bathroom door opened.


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading; love you guys so much! but wait, where's the rest of seventeen? haha hmm, be patient and i might just write a spinoff! HAHA  
> here's my [ask.fm](https://ask.fm/genexieve), [instagram](https://instagram.com/genexieve/) and [tumblr](http://hiddenbyfog.tumblr.com/) HAHA

It was about half an hour later before Minghao finally had the guts to leave the bathroom and face Junhui again. He had spent only ten minutes doing the actual showering and the remaining twenty minutes were of him debating between emerging from the bathroom and spending the rest of his life inside it.  
  
Now dressed and with his towel draped carelessly over his shoulders, Minghao stood in front of the bathroom door. He had one hand on the doorknob but he wasn’t quite ready to step out of the bathroom. The blond boy was so confused and his thoughts went wild as he tried to figured out what had exactly went wrong earlier. _What did I do to make Junhui ge so distant? Was it something I said? Or did I really stink that badly?_  
  
Just to be sure, Minghao sniffed at his new shirt but he smelt nothing out of the norm. _Then again, didn’t Junhui ge said that only vampires could smell this kind of things?_  
  
Drawing in a deep breath to steady himself and calm his nerves, Minghao finally opened the bathroom door and took a step out. Almost immediately, his eyes locked onto Junhui who was seated on the kitchen floor with the refrigerator door open.  
  
“Junhui ge?” Minghao blurted out in surprise and the vampire’s head snapped up in a flash at his voice. His pupils were blown wide with lust and he was breathing haggardly.  
  
Not meaning to, Minghao let out a quiet gasp of surprise when he spied Junhui’s extended fangs, which were made more obvious by the artificial refrigerator light hitting it and giving it an extremely eerie look. Paired with Junhui’s unusually pale face and tight features, Minghao couldn’t help but think that this was the closest he had ever seen the elder resemble a typical vampire.  
  
With his hands clenched into two tight fists, Junhui looked pained when he whispered the younger boy’s name softly, “ _Minghao_.”  
  
At that moment, everything fell into place — Junhui’s sudden aloofness towards Minghao, him not breathing around him, his extreme care in not touching the younger boy — and Minghao felt himself stiffen in apprehension. He stood rooted by the bathroom entrance, not daring to move an inch, be it closer or further from the tensed Junhui.  
  
A pregnant silence befell the kitchen with the only sounds being Junhui’s heavy, erratic breathing. He was hunched over, his legs pulled close to his chest and his body was as taut as a stretched rubber band. But it was his pained facial features that forced words out of Minghao’s mouth, breaking the quietness.  
  
“Are — Are you alright, Junhui ge?” Minghao cautiously asked, his voice steadier than he expected from himself. Once the words left his lips, Minghao immediately mentally smacking himself. _Of course, he's not alright! Does he even look alright?_  
  
As if he could read Minghao’s thoughts, Junhui gave him a weak smile of amusement as he answered comfortingly. “I’ll be alright.”  
  
_Which means that you’re not alright now._ With wide eyes, Minghao stared at Junhui, feeling quite incredulous at his blatant lying. He still couldn't believe that the vampire was trying to shoulder everything by himself at a junction like this when he was most definitely in help of help.  
  
“I don't think so.” The blond boy retorted in response, quite hotly, before concern filled his eyes. His hand instinctively rose as he stepped towards the brown haired boy. “Junhui ge, what can I do to help —”  
  
“Stop!” Junhui ordered, his voice weak but still pulsed with natural authority. Almost instantaneously, Minghao froze on the spot with his hands awkwardly raised as he paused mid reach for the other boy. He wasn’t sure of where he had done wrong but Junhui’s command was too assertive to ignore.  
  
“Just don't come any closer to me,” Junhui continued, his voice trembling ever so slightly as he did everything in his power to restrain himself from pouncing on Minghao. Despite himself, Minghao felt a stab of pain at the order and his hand fell helplessly to his side.  
  
Words tumbled messily out of his lips as Junhui quickly explained the situation, his eyes glassy with bloodlust. His voice increase in pitch with every word, as did his breathing until he was nearly gasping for air. “I just haven't drank in a while — and — and there's no more blood bags in the apartment. But I’m thirs — thirsty — for blood — and I’m not used to going without blood for so long and — and — and it’s making me weak and feeble and vulnerable and it’s difficult — _really_ difficult — to control myself.”  
  
The vampire stumbled over his words, making them an agitated mess of syllables but somehow, Minghao still managed to discern his words from each other and his heart ached at how wretched the elder sounded. It was utterly appalling and distressing to see the usually confident and composed, eloquent and expressive Junhui reduced to a bloodthirsty shell of a person, too consumed by bloodlust to even articulate his words comprehensibly.  
  
“ _But_ ,” the single word made Minghao focus on the elder again.  
  
“You don't worry have to worry, bǎobèi,” Junhui anxiously reassured, his foggy eyes meeting the blond boy’s worry stricken eyes. A reassuring albeit shaky smile appeared on his still handsome face. “I can still control myself. I won't drink your blood.” There was a note of solemnity in his tone that made the sentence seem like a vow.  
  
“Junhui ge...” Minghao whispered softly, a strange mixture of love and fear bubbling in him. He was scared out of his wits for the elder but he was also filled with love for him. _How is it that you're thinking of me when you’re supposed to worry for yourself?_  
  
“As long as you don't come any closer,” Junhui reminded quickly, still smiling at the younger. Minghao halted and blinked once; his fangs were still elongated and it gave his smile a predatory feel.  
  
Even though he clearly knew that Junhui meant it to be reassuring, Minghao still felt the sting of rejection. Tentatively, Minghao suggested with a hint of fear, “do you need me to call Soonyoung hyung? Or Chan? Maybe they can get you some blood bags or something.”  
  
“It's alright. I’ll call them myself.” Junhui smiled faintly at the younger. It was getting more and more difficult to think the longer Minghao was here. Lying beneath the impure’s foul stink, Minghao’s own scent was overwhelming and tempting. He was so close yet so far at the same time and Junhui’s throat was aching so much for blood to make everything better again.  
  
Junhui swallowed once to ease the pain in his throat. “If you don't mind, could you lock yourself in the bedroom first? I need a bit of air.” Junhui requested, sounding polite and stiff. “I’ll come get you when I’m alright so stay in there for the time being.”  
  
His words were curt and short; he didn't want to breathe in anymore than he needed to. Despite the impure’s stench on him, Minghao still smelt delicious and simply mouthwatering.  
  
Nodding his head in understanding, Minghao hastily made his way out of the kitchen. But at the doorway, he looked back and apologized meekly with sincerity, “I’m so sorry for putting you through this. This is all my fault.”  
  
Junhui didn't really comprehend Minghao’s confusing words but he didn’t dwell on them for long. Instead, he held his breath and waved him away frantically. Minghao scurried away quickly with his cheeks flushing in shame for a wrong Junhui wasn't aware of. Once he heard the bedroom door lock click into place, Junhui released his breath and almost regretted it immediately.  
  
The kitchen and bathroom were filled with Minghao’s scent, tempting the vampire mercilessly, and Junhui groaned at the unfairness of the world. For a vampire feeling bloodlust, it was pure _torture_ to have a living, young human with a beating heart and pulsing blood be in the same apartment as him but was untouchable and undrinkable for he was protected by Junhui’s own morals and honour. In all his years of living, Junhui was never as tempted as he was right then but he can’t give into his baser instincts.  
  
“I’m not going to drink from Minghao,” the vampire adamantly instructed himself even as his throat burned for relief. He forced himself to recall Minghao’s elated face when he made the promise and for one short respite, Junhui’s head was filled with Minghao’s face and smiles and laughter.  
  
_Minghao, I won't break my promise_ , Junhui promised in his mind feverishly as he forced himself to stand up. He made his way to the dark living room where he had left his handphone on the sofa and sat on it with an exhausted sigh.  
  
Blindly groping for his handphone, Junhui dialled a familiar number, his fingers moving of their own accord. However, the call went straight to voicemail and Junhui swore furiously at his terrible luck under his breath before leaving a message.  
  
“Soonyoung, I need a favour.”  
  
  
  
_This is all my fault._ Minghao moaned mentally as he paced around in the guest bedroom. His towel laid abandoned on the bed even though his hair was still wet and beads of water flew into the air each time he turned around sharply at the end of his walk. He wasn’t sure how long he had been pacing needlessly in the bedroom; it felt like it had already been hours but Minghao knew better.  
  
Minghao ran his fingers through his moist curls, berating himself ruthlessly, “I __knew__ that there was only one blood bag left in the refrigerator but I didn’t tell Junhui ge. Now, he’s suffering and in pain and it’s all _my_ fault.”  
  
Without meaning to, Minghao turned his head to glance at the closed bedroom door. His legs automatically brought him towards it and he pressed his ear eagerly against the cool wood, hoping to hear at least _something_.  
  
However, the apartment was entirely silent and told Minghao nothing of Junhui’s situation. Thought after thought raced in his head. _Has he called Soonyoung hyung? Is he coming over right away? Is he even coming? How far is his house from here? Is he taking public transport? What happens when a vampire doesn’t drink for a long time?_ His slender fingers reached up to touched at the unblemished spot where the impure’s bite marks previously were and a shiver went down his spine.  
  
“This is all my fault. I can’t let Junhui ge suffer because of me,” Minghao whispered forlornly, his mind made up, as he turned to lean against the door. Guilt chewed at his heart relentlessly and he sank to the floor, pulling his legs up to his chest.  
  
Obedience to Junhui was the only thing keeping him from dashing out to offer the brown haired boy his blood. The sight of a suffering Junhui kept plaguing Minghao, as if taunting him for his negligence and forgetfulness, and making him feel more guilty as time went by. The blond hugged his knees as his guilt ridden heart ached with worry for the vampire behind the door.  
  
  
  
The sky was navy blue when Minghao was unceremoniously awakened by a loud thud. Without a second thought, Minghao jumped to his feet and was wrenching the door open before he even remembered Junhui’s words. The moment he was out, Minghao could already spy Junhui lying on the floor near the sofa.  
  
“Junhui ge!” Minghao cried out in distress as he hurried to the vampire’s side. As gently as possible, Minghao managed to get Junhui into a sitting position as the elder slowly opened his eyes.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Junhui demanded weakly, shoving at Minghao. His eyes flashed with righteous fury and bloodlust but Minghao wasn’t daunted by the ferocity of his gaze. “I told you to stay inside until I tell you otherwise. What didn’t you —”  
  
His sentence broke off abruptly as Minghao placed a firm finger on his lips. Eyes widening, Junhui audibly swallowed as the fire in his throat burned more fiercely. He tried to move Minghao’s hand away but Minghao grabbed it in mid air with his other hand, kneeling in front of Junhui.  
  
“I’m not going to leave you in the lurch,” Minghao insisted, his voice louder than Junhui’s feeble one. He stared at Junhui with overwhelming love in his eyes and then pointedly brought Junhui’s hand to his chest, resting directly over his beating heart.  
  
“I thought about it and I’ve made up my mind.” Minghao shared with unbreakable resolve. “I love you, Junhui ge, and I don’t want to see you in pain. This is the only way I know I can help you so _please_ , let me help you.”  
  
“Minghao, bǎobèi, I can’t — I _promised_ you.” Junhui croaked out, the burn was getting stronger as Minghao’s heart quickened in anticipation.  
  
“I’m giving you my consent.” Minghao replied quietly, locking his determined eyes with Junhui’s scared ones. _He’s afraid_ , the younger boy realized with slow surprise, _but of what?_ “You promised never to drink my blood if I didn’t give permission so I’m giving you permission now. You can drink my blood.”  
  
“You don’t know what you’re agreeing to,” Junhui whispered as he shook his head, his eyes wild with fear. His lips moved quickly beneath Minghao’s fingers as he revealed hastily, “I may not be able to stop in time, I may drink too much from you, I may _kill_ you.”  
  
A smile appeared on the blond boy’s face as Minghao withdrew his finger slightly as he confided, “you won’t.” With bated breath, Junhui watched unwaveringly as Minghao turned his hand and then pressed his wrist against Junhui’s lips. “I trust you.”  
  
Minghao’s words hung in the air as he kept his eyes fixed on Junhui’s, unflinching despite the hammering of his heart. For a long moment, there was total silence except for their low breathing until Junhui’s resolve finally crumbled. A breathy “alright” escaped Junhui’s lips, a puff of air hitting Minghao’s wrist, and the younger allowed himself a small smile at having convinced the vampire.  
  
Cautiously, Junhui timidly parted his lips and his tongue darted out to take a swipe at Minghao’s offered wrist as if testing the waters. Despite himself, Minghao shivered at the moist contact but stayed still, schooling his fears to betray none of the queer excitement he was feeling, even when Junhui’s fangs extended fully and the sharp points touched his vulnerable skin.  
  
“Are you sure about this?” Junhui queried, still hesitant. Minghao tore his eyes from the elder’s fangs and nodded his head in assurance.  
  
“I am, Junhui ge,” Minghao affirmed without a single bit of uncertainty before prompting impatiently, “so just bite me.”  
  
At that, Junhui allowed an amused smile to appear and Minghao breathed in sharply at how handsome the vampire looked. Not breaking eye contact, Junhui covered Minghao’s wrist with his lips before he bit down, the fangs breaching the tender skin without any opposition.  
  
The sharp jolt of pain that followed caused Minghao to let out a strangled moan and he leaned back instinctively, his mind whirling. Quickly, Junhui withdrew his fangs and then replaced them with his lips before sucking Minghao’s blood greedily.  
  
The sensation of being bitten was indescribable and Minghao soon let his eyes flutter shut for a reason he didn't know. There was pain, of course, but underlying it was a layer of pleasure as if to make up for the pain and draining of blood. Nonetheless, Minghao could feel himself getting dizzy and his breaths came out in quick gasps.  
  
Then, Minghao felt a hand on his back and he opened his eyes, realizing with slow awareness that he had been falling backwards. Not missing a beat, Junhui urged him to sit properly, instead of kneeling, with his hand while his other hand gripped at the younger’s wrist for a better angle.  
  
“Junhui ge,” Minghao breathed out heavily, his head spinning with the loss of blood and the bittersweet mix of pain and pleasure. For one fleeting moment, Minghao thought back to his nightmare but then, Junhui’s promise overrode it.  
  
Almost immediately, Minghao felt Junhui’s lips leave his wrist and his vision became clearer. Blinking rapidly, Minghao glanced down to find Junhui licking the remaining blood from his wrist and he felt himself go pink.  
  
_Guess I still have enough blood to blush._ Minghao noted just as the last bit of blood was gone. There were now two marks on his wrist, the only remainder of Junhui’s drinking. With concerned eyes, he stared intently at Junhui who reached out to tenderly caress his face.  
  
“Thank you, bǎobèi,” Junhui murmured wholeheartedly, his touch gentle as ever and the endearment sweet as always, and Minghao felt warmth in his chest.  
  
“I told you, you won’t ever hurt me and you didn’t.” Minghao reminded the brown haired boy, smiling with adoration. “I’m your bǎobèi, you’re never going to hurt me.”  
  
In response, Junhui laughed lowly and there was a surge of love in Minghao. Expectantly, Minghao leaned for to kiss Junhui but to his surprise, the brown haired boy moved back with a chuckle.  
  
“My mouth taste of blood, remember?” Junhui reminded the younger, eyes twinkling with amusement. “Yours, in fact.”  
  
Minghao was having none of it. Boldly, Minghao climbed onto Junhui’s lap and placed both of his hands on his shoulders. Junhui automatically rested on the younger’s hips as he looked up at him, anticipation on his facial features for his boyfriend’s next moves.  
  
Tilting his head coyly, Minghao retorted, “I don’t care.”  
  
“Really,” Junhui drawled back, an eyebrow arched confidently like his earlier episode had never happened.  
  
Minghao stared at Junhui; it was truly amazing what blood can do. It returned Junhui to his former glorious self; colour in his cheeks, wittiness in his words and... libido in his body. Mischievously, Minghao shifted suggestively in Junhui’s lap and the vampire hissed in response, taken back. Minghao smirked triumphantly to himself as he felt Junhui stir unconsciously beneath his rear.  
  
“What are you doing?” Junhui growled without malice. He gripped at Minghao’s hips to stop his movements but instead, the younger leaned forward.  
  
“Nothing,” Minghao innocently answered before cheekily licking the leftover blood at the corner of Junhui’s bottom lip with his tongue. It was strangely arousing to taste his own blood from someone else's skin and Minghao made his thoughts clear by kissing Junhui.  
  
True to his word, Minghao could taste the coppery flavour of his blood in Junhui’s mouth but he couldn't care less — not when Junhui’s hands were sneaking under his shirt and kissing him like he was a starving man. Minghao’s own hands subconsciously wandered around Junhui’s back, relishing the feel of his feverish skin despite the layer of fabric between his fingers and the vampire’s body.  
  
For a while, the two did nothing else but kiss lazily, their mouths moving in slow synchronization, as their hands explored the other's body blindly. The air was soon thick with sexual tension and their skin grew warmer until Minghao couldn't take it anymore. He pulled back from Junhui, breaking their kiss, and tugged at his shirt with a hint of annoyance.  
  
“Take off your shirt. Quickly, Junhui ge,” Minghao urged lustfully but the brown haired boy ignored him in favour of marking him. His lips drifted down from Minghao’s mouth to his collarbone where he spent a long time sucking a large hickey on the skin.  
  
The whole time, Minghao was whimpering softly and whispering for Junhui to strip. He felt so hot all over, feverish even, and he wanted nothing more than skin to skin contact but Junhui wasn't listening. He was actually laughing against Minghao’s neck.  
  
_How dare you_ , Minghao glowered at the audacity of his boyfriend before warning, “Junhui ge, strip. Quickly.”  
  
“Feisty,” Junhui teased before his voice dropped an octave lower. “I like that.”  
  
Minghao wasn't amused. Especially, since the vampire was __still__ making no move to take off his shirt. Instead, he was planting tiny, brief kisses all around Minghao’s neck while his hands stroked his torso idly. Sure, that was nice and all but the thing was, Minghao was incredibly hard and Junhui wasn't helping with his little, almost useless actions.  
  
Lowering his mouth to Junhui’s ear, Minghao quietly threatened, “if you haven't stripped in a minute, I’m going to leave you alone and just jerk myself off.”  
  
At that, Junhui halted for a second before asking, “can I watch at least?”  
  
“Junhui ge!” Minghao whined loudly, shifting in his lap to show his displeasure. He hadn’t expect his threat to backfire on him and he was really hard. He felt like a hormonal teenager again, desperate for sex, but this time, instead of his ex boyfriend, he was with a strikingly handsome and infuriatingly annoying vampire. Except at the rate Junhui was going, Minghao was pretty sure that he would get off faster with the ex boyfriend than with the vampire.  
  
“You're adorable when you're mad.” Junhui remarked, smiling incorrigibly before whispering in Minghao’s ear. “Bedroom?”  
  
Minghao gave a little gasp as Junhui dipped a hand below his pants. “Bedroom.” He affirmed breathlessly and Junhui smirked.  
  
  
  
Lying on his stomach, Minghao woke up to the sensation of kisses being littered over his naked back and he stirred slightly. Still half asleep, Minghao groped blindly for the blanket to pull it higher to cover his bare skin but Junhui placed a hand over his and then rolled the younger towards him so that his back was to his chest.  
  
“Good morning, bǎobèi,” Junhui whispered into Minghao’s ear softly, the endearment possessing a whole new meaning now. His breath tickled Minghao who squirmed slightly in delight.  
  
“Morning,” Minghao sleepily replied, eyes still closed. He wasn’t ready to wake up yet, not after last night — he was absolutely exhausted. On hindsight, he should have known that vampires had inexhaustible stamina.  
  
Smiling to himself at the previous night’s memories, Minghao shifted about on the bed as he shivered a bit at the cold. He wasn’t someone who usually slept in the nude and the lack of clothes made him more sensitive to the morning chill. Giving up, Minghao grabbed Junhui’s arm and draped it over his chest as he snuggled closer to the elder.  
  
“Yes, this is better.” Minghao sighed in contentment at Junhui’s body heat, about to return to his slumber.  
  
“Are you feeling cold?” Junhui asked, concerned, and the blond gave him a quick nod. Effortlessly as if he was a child, Junhui pulled a languid Minghao on top of him. Not fully awake yet, Minghao parted his legs automatically to accommodate the vampire who then hugged Minghao tightly, his arms wrapped around him.  
  
Satisfied by the amount of physical contact and the body heat, Minghao managed a drowsy smile as he finally opened his eyes, raising his head to lock eyes with Junhui. “Not anymore.”  
  
It was probably early morning, judging from the pale pink sky evident from the windows, and sunlight was streaming through the windows. The sunshine casted a warm glow over the vampire, making him look like some angel who descended from the sky.  
  
Not for the first time, Minghao was in awe at how good looking the elder was. The two were worlds apart but somehow, they fitted each other perfectly. Sighing happily at his incredible luck at having snagged this perfection of a man, Minghao brushed Junhui’s fringe away from his eyes which turned into twin crescents as he smiled tenderly back.  
  
“By the way, you don’t stink anymore,” Junhui informed the younger who burst into a smile.  
  
“Really?” Minghao exclaimed, suddenly wide awake by the news. He pecked Junhui quickly on the cheek before asking with no small amount of curiosity, “what do I smell like right now then?”  
  
“You...” Junhui paused to roll Minghao back on his back, the vampire hovering above him on bent elbows. Playfully, Junhui nuzzled at Minghao’s neck, causing peals of laughter to emerge from the younger at the ticklish sensation. He sniffed deeply at Minghao before answering, “you smell like me.”  
  
Despite himself, Minghao felt himself go red. “Gee, I wonder why.” He muttered under his breath as Junhui smirked arrogantly, feeling extremely pleased by the array of love bites scattered all over Minghao’s body. They definitely hadn't stopped at one round.  
  
In retrospect, Minghao shouldn’t be surprised. _If being near an impure already causes me to stink like them, then sleeping with a pure blood would definitely make me smell like one._ He reasoned with himself when another thought occurred to him.  
  
“Wait, does this mean that I don’t have to stay here any long?” Minghao questioned, eyes large with surprise. “Because that’s the only reason why I was even here in the first place, right?”  
  
Smiling in amusement, Junhui tilted his head at Minghao. “That was before we were in a relationship. If you want, you can continue staying with me.” He had a somewhat hopeful glint in his eyes as he waited for the younger’s answer.  
  
Yet, Minghao hesitated as he mused on the generous offer given to him for a while. _Of course, it would be nice to live with Junhui ge_ , he pondered happily, his mind already conjuring visions of them being domestic together, _and I can give up my rented apartment for Junhui’s. I’ll be able to see him every day and sleep in his arms every night._  
  
_But it’s such a large step — a step I’m not sure if I’m ready for._ His eyes glazed over thoughtfully, thinking deeply. _We’re going to cohabit when our relationship is just in the beginning stages? Isn’t that a tad too far? I have never cohabit with anyone before._  
  
His decision must have been obvious on his face for Junhui’s face fell as he read Minghao’s facial features. “Oh.” He expressed knowingly, the single word relaying his disappointment effectively.  
  
“Oh.” Minghao meekly echoed, sheepishness written all over his face, before putting his arms around the vampire’s neck. He hurriedly reassured, “it's nothing personal, okay? I just don't think I’m ready for such a big step. I’m only twenty years old, for goodness’ sake.” He opted for a quick laugh at the end, hoping that would dissipate any tension.  
  
“I know, I’m not upset.” Junhui replied, eyes scanning Minghao’s face carefully for any signs of doubt. “As long as you're happy, I don't care if you're living with me or not because cohabitation doesn't necessarily equate to love.” He wholeheartedly declared without any falseness.  
  
Pleasantly startled, Minghao couldn’t stop a silly smile from stretching across his face. “That’s — That’s very sweet of you, Junhui ge.” He rewarded the vampire with another quick, fleeting kiss, this time on the nose and Junhui scrunched up his nose adorably. “I’m so glad that you understand.”  
  
Twinkling amusement and adoration visible in his eyes, Junhui stared at Minghao as he shared with a hint of pride, “I’m more than a century old, Minghao. I’m the most understanding person you’ll ever meet.”  
  
Ignoring the second sentence because he had no comeback for it, Minghao mischievously teased, “does that make our relationship a May-December one? Because our age difference is pretty large, you know. I’m twenty years old and you’re — what? A hundred and fifty years old?”  
  
As he spoke, Minghao was surprised to realize that he really didn’t know Junhui’s age or his hometown or anything else that he was amazing in bed. But instead of the usual insecurity that plagued him about the stark difference between them, Minghao didn’t panick. After all, they have all the time in the world to learn more about each other.  
  
“Do I look that young?” Junhui shot back playfully and Minghao’s mouth fell open, his mind calculating the years.  
  
“Young?” Minghao spluttered incredulously, unable to believe it. _But you don’t look like you’re older than a hundred and fifty._ A second thought came almost instantaneously. _Oh, but of course, he’s a vampire._  
  
“How old exactly are you?” Minghao demanded curiously, his mind batting away an image of Junhui with white hair. “Did I just slept with a five hundred years old man?”  
  
Junhui looked miffed at the younger’s words and he scoffed, offended. “I’ll have you know that I’m less than half that age.”  
  
“Half?” Minghao echoed before he did the sums in his head. “So, you’re _not_ two hundred and fifty years old? You’re younger than that?”  
  
“I’m two hundred and twenty one years old, bǎobèi,” Junhui finally revealed, watching Minghao carefully for his reaction.  
  
“Oh my gosh. I just slept with a man eleven times my age.” Minghao moaned before breaking out in peals of laughter as he saw Junhui’s face fell. The elder quickly schooled his facial features before giving Minghao a warning bite on the shoulder and he yelped.  
  
“Considering how I’m physically twenty one years old,” Junhui began pompously, as he lowered his head closer to Minghao’s until he was only a few centimeters away. “I’ll have to disagree with you.”  
  
“Forever twenty one, huh,” Minghao smirked back, raising his head slightly so that he could nip at Junhui’s bottom lip. He grinned back, acting all innocent. The vampire glowered at him before capturing his lips in a heartfelt kiss that left Minghao gasping for breath afterwards.  
  
“No,” Junhui shook his head before cheesily correcting, “forever yours.”  
  
“Gross, you’re so corny.” Minghao cringed at the greasy words that left his boyfriend’s lips but his smile and kisses told another story. Pecking him again on the lips, Minghao sighed happily, “I can’t believe you belong to me.”  
  
“Neither can I,” Junhui confessed with sincere love in his eyes before kissing Minghao again.

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted at my [livejournal](http://g-evelyn.livejournal.com/10246.html) and [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1070122/). hit me with questions on [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/genexieve) and follow me on [tumblr](http://ohmygen.tumblr.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/shiyiiing/) haha


End file.
